Kate and Humphrey's New Life
by darkjoker313
Summary: Kate and Humphrey start a new life together and go back to Idaho and start a pack meeting new friends and family.
1. Fun and the Future

**New story! My first chapter and this story is about Kate and Humphrey's new life.**

I was a sunny day in Jasper Park Canada. Five wolves stood on top of a hill with two log sleds as they were getting ready to race.

"Alright, there's two teams, we'll race to the bottom of the hill and the fist to make it to the bottom wins." Humphrey said as Kate, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey listened. "The losing team will have to… take a bite from the rotting caribou!"

"Are you serious! That thing is like, a week old!" Shakey said in protest.

"Are you a chicken or a wolf?" Kate asked as everyone became to chuckle.

"Alright forget that. Now about the teams, how about the three of us and the two love birds here" Salty said.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and blushed causing the other three to laugh.

Soon everyone was lined up and ready to go. With three words they began the race.

Kate and Humphrey sped down the hill about ten feet in front of the others and were almost at the bottom.

"Looks like were gunna win!" Kate said as they came closer and closer.

When the two were only about 15 feet away from the end the others landed in front of them and reached the bottom.

"Oh bet you didn't see that coming did you!" Salty said giving Mooch a high-five. "Since we had Mooch, we could use him to gain air off a slanted rock.

"Now you two need to eat some rotting caribou." Mooch said laughing at the two as they made their way to the feeding grounds.

"You know I can eat your bite for you?" Humphrey said giving Kate a nudge.

"No, I'm okay Humphrey you don't need to." Kate said in protest.

" Kate it's okay please let me do it Kate." he said giving Kate a begging look.

"Alright fine." she said

As the two reached the feeding grounds they saw the rotting caribou with flies all over it. They waited until Salty and the others got there.

"Just pretend to eat, I'll take a bite in front of you to make it look like you ate some too. After act really sick okay." Humphrey said as Kate nodded.

After Humphrey took both bites he got really sick and then threw up behind a bush. Kate was sick too but she was just acting.

"Ha ha! That was hilarious to see you two that sick!" Shakey said as he and the others rolled on the ground laughing.

"Well it's late so let's go to our dens now." Kate said as everyone went their own ways until Kate stopped Humphrey. "let's get back at them for making you sick! We can put a piece of the rotting caribou in each of their dens."

"That's a great idea! Your really staring to think like an omega." Humphrey said smiling at her.

They ran back to the caribou and grabbed it by the antlers so they didn't have to taste the rotting meat. They arrived at Shakey's den first and Kate grabbed a piece of the meat and ran it into his den.

"Man, this does taste bad, no wonder Humphrey threw up." Kate thought.

She placed the meat in front of Shakey's nose and ran out and sat next to Humphrey. They didn't have to wait long until they heard a scream and Shakey ran out panting. Seeing his reaction made Kate and Humphrey to fall to the ground laughing.

"Now you know how bad it smells but you don't know how it tastes" Humphrey said laughing.

"Whatever, but can I get back to sleep without you two bothering me?" Shakey said

"Not yet." Kate said as she picked up a piece of it and shoved it into Shakey's mouth.

Shakey started gagging from the taste as Kate and Humphrey started to laugh again.

"Well now you know how it tastes now too." Humphrey said between breathes. "Okay now you can sleep but you might hear two more screams from Mooch and Salty." Humphrey said as he and Kate grabbed the caribou and dragged it off. They did the same with the other two until they dragged the rest of the caribou off to the edge of the valley so no one could smell it before they headed back to their den.

"Man I'm tired. We did some interesting things today." Kate said as they laid down to sleep.

"Ya we did." Humphrey said "Well goodnight."

The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Kate started to dream of their trip to Idaho and all the fun they had. She woke up and looked at Humphrey sleeping.

"Humphrey, Humphrey wake up." Kate said as she shook Humphrey awake.

"Kate what is it?" Humphrey said waking up in a worried tone.

"Well don't you remember our trip to Idaho?" Kate said

"Of coarse, why did you ask?" Humphrey said smiling.

"Well do you want to move there and start a family?" Kate said.

"Really? You do? Well of coarse, and we can even start a pack in Idaho." Humphrey said "Let's go to sleep so we can get ready to go. We can leave in two days alright?"

"Great well, goodnight." Kate said as she laid down next to Humphrey and soon fell asleep.

**Well that was a pretty good sized chapter and I will post about their wedding in a chapter later. Also I can't post tomorrow but I will post Sunday.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	2. A Stupid Prank

**Hey I'm back for another chapter don't worry I'm still writing. Anyway, hope you like it. **

Humphrey woke up to see Kate curled up in a ball next to him. The morning sun was shining through their den onto her fur making it shine. Humphrey smiled at the sight of her and carefully got up without waking her up and walked out of the den. There was some pups running around in front of the den and wolves running around and talking.

"Man I'm going to miss all of this when we leave." Humphrey said to himself. "I should probably go tell my friends."

He walked over to Mooch's den and looked inside and saw no one there. He then went to Salty's den and no one was there either.

"This is weird. They're usually aren't up this early." Humphrey thought as he walked over to Shakey's den.

Thankfully when he got there he saw Shakey inside sleeping so he decided to wake him up.

"Hey Shaky wake up." Humphrey said trying to wake him up.

"Huh what?" Shakey said in his sleep. "I already said guys I don't want to do that, Humphrey would murder us."

"What could do that would make me so mad?" Humphrey thought.

Before he could try to wake him up again he heard a scream he would know anywhere.

"Kate!" he yelled as he took off running while waking Shakey up.

Every thing was a blur as he ran as fast as his legs would take him back to his den. When he arrived Kate was gone and there was a red substance everywhere in the den. It was on the ground, the walls, and there was a trail of it leading away from the den to the valley. He sprinted off following the trail running past wolves as the said to him "Hey watch it" or "Watch where your going". He stopped in the middle of the valley and saw something tan with something red all over it and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my gosh! Kate!" he said as he ran over to her body and noticed that she had vines tied around her legs, a log in her mouth, and anger in her eyes.

Right before he could cut her free something hit him from behind and pinned him to the ground and it had a terrible smell. As he tried to get free he heard someone laughing. He turned his head and noticed Salty and Mooch there rolling on the ground gasping for air.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" Humphrey said as he climbed out from under the thing they threw on him and noticed it was the rotting caribou again.

"Man Mooch how many times do you think we're gunna use that rotting thing in pranks" Salty said as he tried to calm down.

Humphrey ran over and cut Kate free and noticed that she didn't have a cut on her. As he looked closely, he realized that it was berries smashed onto fur. He turned back to Salty and Mooch with killer intent in his eyes.

"You guys are dead!" Humphrey said as he pinned the two to the ground as they were shaking in fear.

The two lay there as Humphrey growled in their faces with Kate standing behind him. Humphrey was about to slash at their faces until something knocked him off and pinned him to the ground. It was Shakey who pinned him to keep him from killing their friends.

"I can't believe you two! I told you he would try to kill you if you did that! You went way to far." Shakey said to Salty and Mooch as they cowered in fear as Kate backed them against a boulder. Wolves began to arrive from the commotion and saw Shakey trying to hold down an enraged Humphrey and Kate cornering the scared omegas.

"Kate calm down." Hutch said as he tried to pull Kate away and calm her down.

"Everyone stop!" Winston yelled as every one went silent except for the growls coming from Humphrey. "What happened? Why does Kate have blood all over her and why is Humphrey so angry?" He turned towards Salty and Mooch and said, "you two must have done something pretty stupid since Humphrey is so mad, he never gets mad."

"They grabbed me from me and Humphrey's den and tied me up and covered me in red berries to pull a prank on Humphrey and now were trying to kill them!" Kate said trying to get at the scared omegas cowering in front of the rock.

"Shakey let Humphrey up." Winston said as Shakey did as he was told. "Humphrey I know your mad, but you have to calm down."

Humphrey began to relax as Kate came over and gave him a hug to calm him down.

"Lastly, if you two every do such a thing again I will help Humphrey kill you two!" Winston said giving Salty and Mooch a death glare.

Every one went back to what they were doing leaving the five wolves by themselves.

"Humphrey, were sorry we didn't know that you would freak out like that. We just wanted to get back at you." Salty said.

"Guys, you would be dead right now if it wasn't for Shakey. That was pretty stupid." Humphrey said to them as they hung their head in shame. "And, I need to tell you guys that me and Kate are leaving tomorrow for Idaho. We're gunna start our own pack."

Shakey, Mooch, and Salty all stared in shock. Their best friend was going to leave the park and go all the way back to Idaho.

"Don't worry, after we get there we'll tell you guys where we are and you can either join the pack or you can just visit." Kate said as their moods lightened up.

They went to tell Winston and Eve at their den and when they arrived they saw Lilly and Garth there.

"Hey guys we have to tell you something." Humphrey said.

"Mom, dad, Lilly, Garth we are here to tell you that me and Humphrey are going to Idaho to start a pack." Kate said.

"Really? Well I don't know honey. Humphrey still needs to be able to protect you if something happens." Eve said

"Eve, Humphrey will be able to, he almost killed his own friends because he thought that they hurt Kate." Winston said giving Humphrey a pat on the back.

"Oh! I didn't know that. Well then I think that it's fine." Eve said as Winston nodded.

"Lilly, I'll miss you." Kate said giving her sister a hug.

"Well Barf, we'll see ya later. We'll come and visit sometime." Humphrey said.

After they said their goodbyes, the two left and headed back to their den and went to sleep since they had a big day ahead of them.

**Well, Humphrey almost killed Salty and Mooch and now Kate and Humphrey are leaving for Idaho. Well I will post again tomorrow.**

**See Ya 18matthew2 **


	3. Leaving

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot of homework.**

Humphrey woke up to see Kate curled up in a ball next to him with her tail in front of her nose.

"She is so cute sleeping." Humphrey thought to himself as he let Kate sleep in next to him.

Humphrey remembered the last time he saw Kate sleeping like this was on the train ride back from Idaho.

"Wow, that was a fun time." Humphrey said to himself as he carefully got up without waking up Kate. He walked out of the den to be greeted by the morning sun and saw Lilly and Garth on their way over.

"Hey you guys are up early." Humphrey said greeting the two.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you?" Lilly said giving him a hug.

Humphrey heard some commotion inside the den and when he looked in he saw kate waking up.

"Good morning Kate" Humphrey said as he nuzzled his sleepy mate.

"Hey, I thought we were leaving early for Idaho?" Kate asked giving Humphrey a questioning look.

"I think he meant wake up early for him. Your usually up at this time and he's still sleeping." Garth said as Humphrey nodded his head.

"Well we better get going so we don't miss the train." Kate said waking up to her sister and giving her a hug. "I'm really going to miss you Lilly."

"So will I Kate" Lilly said with tears in her eyes. "Come back and visit us sometimes okay."

"We'll try but it might be hard since we have to watch over a pack." Humphrey said after saying bye to Garth.

The two quickly walked over to Winston and Eve's den to say their goodbyes and then went over to the feeding grounds for breakfast before heading off. While they were there they ran into Hutch and Cando.

"Oh hey guys heard you were leaving for Idaho today, good luck" Hutch said.

"Thanks and we hope everything goes well here when we leave." Humphrey said as he finished eating.

Kate and Humphrey walked over to the railroad tracks where they meet Marcel and Paddy.

"Hey, it's nice to see you two again!" Kate said giving them a hug. "Can you tell us when the train will get here, we're going to Idaho to start our own pack.

"Of coarse" Paddy said

"Looks like you two are going to repopulate huh?" Marcel whispered to Humphrey who chuckled.

The two took off to find the train while babbling on about golf. Kate and Humphrey waited for about five minutes talking about what they would do after getting on the train when Marcel and Paddy returned.

"It's just around the corner so you better get ready" Marcel said as they took of again towards the direction of the train.

"Here it comes are you ready?" Kate said as she began to run next to the train.

The two hopped onto the train and noticed that it was getting dark. They sat and talked for awhile and while Humphrey made jokes. As the two started to get sleepy, Humphrey noticed the full moon and sat down at the edge of the cart to face it.

"Kate, do you want to howl at the moon with?" Humphrey asked awaiting an answer.

"Oh coarse Humphrey" Kate said as she sat down next to her mate and the two howled together at the moon as their voices fit together perfectly.

"This is just like it was when we realized we were meant for each other." Humphrey thought as they continued their howl.

After they were finished howling they looked into each others eyes for about three minutes before Humphrey broke the silence.

"Well we should probably- Oh no."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had a lot of homework again but I knew I had to update.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	4. Captured

**Left off on a cliffhanger! Alright this chapter is really short but I didn't have enough time but tomorrow I promise I will post a long chapter.**

Kate and Humphrey were sitting in the train cart howling until Humphrey noticed something.

"Kate were going through another packs territory. I just hope the train doesn't stop." Humphrey said extremely worried.

"Come on Humphrey what are the odds of that happening?" Kate said.

Just after saying that the train came abruptly to a stop sending the two to the ground.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Kate said as she got up. "Come on let's go before someone sees us here.

The two jumped off the train and headed off into the woods away from the train to find shelter for the night. They began walking until they found a cave to stay.

"We still have to be careful we're still in the pack's territory alright." Humphrey said as he laid down.

Kate walked over next to Humphrey and laid down with her head resting on Humphrey and the two soon fell asleep unaware of what was lurking around them.

Humphrey woke up hearing bushes rustling around outside so he got up to check on it. He looked back looking at Kate on last time before walking to the entrance of the den. He looked around and saw nothing but when he sniffed the air he picked up about four different smells knowing that they were other wolves. He ran inside to wake up Kate but before he could get to her he was pinned from behind and smacked in the head knocking him out.

Kate woke up to see her and Humphrey in another den and the smell of two wolves outside the den so she quickly woke up Humphrey.

"Humphrey, wake up." Kate whispered as she shook him awake.

"Huh what happened!" Humphrey said shooting up.

"I think-" Kate started to talk until she was cut off by another voice.

"My name is Luke and I would like to ask you two what are you doing in our territory?" the wolf said.

"Well Luke, I'm Humphrey and this is my mate Kate and we were just passing through so could you please escort us out of your territory." Humphrey said as he stepped forward.

"Well let me get the pack leaders and they will decide if you can leave yet." Luke said walking back.

About ten minutes later Luke returned with two slabs of caribou meat.

"They will be here shortly but here eat first" he said dropping the meat in front of their paws.

"Thanks." Humphrey said as he backed away to let Kate eat first. "So Luke, you don't seem so hostile toward us, I mean your feeding us and your not demanding anything."

"Our pack isn't like that, we aren't really much for conquest or violence." Luke said and as he finished the head alphas arrived.

"Aright first off I want to know where you two are from and your names" the male said with a stern voice.

"I'm Humphrey and this is my mate Kate and we are from Jasper." Humphrey said while sticking out his paw to be formal towards the head alphas.

"Wait did you say Humphrey?" the female asked with a shocked look. "And you said you were from Jasper?"

" Ya I did." he said confused. "Do I know you from somewhere, cause you seem familiar."

**Ya another cliffhanger! I know this was a short chapter but my next one tomorrow will be way longer.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	5. New Family

**Hey I'm back with another chapter but I wont be posting tomorrow because I'm going to be outside all day so don't expect anything.**

"Humphrey it's me, your younger sister Luna." she said as she hugged a surprised Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you have a younger sister?" Kate asked.

"I guess so." he answered hugging Luna back. "I don't really remember having a little sister.

"That's because you were relocated when you were little. How come you don't remember?" Luna said.

"I don't know but now I know I have a younger sister because I thought you were familiar." Humphrey said before turning to Luna's mate. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jacob, and it seems now I have a brother-in-law." he said smiling towards Humphrey.

"Yup but remember to take care of my little sister because I'm very protective." Humphrey said.

"It's true, he almost killed his best friends because of a stupid prank they pulled on me." Kate whispered to Jacob.

The four then walked out of the den for a walk around the territory to show Kate and Humphrey around.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing this far out here?" Jacob asked as they began to arrive at a small river.

"Me and Kate are on our way to Idaho to start a pack." Humphrey smiled giving Kate a wink.

"Well look no further cause that's where you are." Luna said.

"Really? Well then me and Humphrey better find a good place to start a pack around here so we can live nearby." Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate walked off for awhile to search for a good place and after two hours of searching they finally found a good place. The area wasn't too rocky or bumpy, There was a lot of prey around, good places to make dens, and a river that ran through. Their territory was only about half a mile from Jacob and Luna's and had a perfect place for moonlight howls in-between them.

"Well now we have the territory but now we need more wolves. Maybe we can see if anyone from Jasper wants to come here? We can get Marcel and Paddy to fly over there and tell everyone." Kate said as she and Humphrey began to walk back to their temporary den. Once they arrived they saw Jacob sitting there waiting for them.

"Did you two find a good place to start?" he asked as Kate and Humphrey walked into the den.

"Yeah, there's a river running through it, places for dens, and lots of caribou around." Kate said laying down with Humphrey following.

"Great, well anyway goodnight and when you wake up the feeding ground is to the left of here just past our den, alright." Jacob said walking out.

Soon after the two fell asleep peacefully for once.

Humphrey woke up to the bright morning sun and happy voices outside. Slowly getting up he sat down at the entrance looking around the area seeing all the happy faces. Soon after he felt something bush against him and noticed it was Kate.

"Good morning, you slept in again. I was able to wake up before you." Humphrey said nudging her.

"Ya since I have no more alpha duties for awhile I guess I just felt like sleeping in." Kate said.

"Come on let's go eat I'm hungry." Humphrey said gesturing Kate to follow.

The two walked through the forest taking in all the new sights and smells until they came up to the feeding grounds. As they began to eat Jacob and Luna came over to them.

"Morning guys." Jacob said as he and Luna sat down next to them.

"Hey, me and Kate were going to set up our den today so we don't take up that den and we can move into our own territory." Humphrey said as he finished devouring part of the caribou.

"If you guys want you can come too to." Kate said as she just finished.

"Sure we'll go." Luna said.

Humphrey and Kate waited for the other two to finish eating before heading off to their new territory.

**Another chapter done! Please update guys I really want to know what you guys think of it.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	6. Wrong Revenge

**Hey this chapter is really short but I had no time because I needed to finish weekend homework. Anyway, some sad moments are about to happen. Ha Ha Ha! :)**

As Humphrey, Kate, Luna, and Jacob made their way to the new territory to start on the dens until they began to talk.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Humphrey asked as they arrived at the main den.

"Well, after you were relocated Jacob and his parents came and asked to join the pack." Luna answered. "It took awhile until they were finally allowed but to past the time me and Jacob started to hang out and then we started to date. Anyway, how did you two meet?" she asked giving the two a questioning look as they began to work on the den.

"Well, I found Humphrey in the forest and brought him to my den since I couldn't leave him out there alone…" Kate said but paused for a moment until she finished. "And I thought he was a little cute."

"Really? Well you never told me that." Humphrey said smiling.

"Well after that my parents brought him into the pack giving him the rank omega leader. Then we became really good friends until I left for alpha school." Kate said frowning.

"Ya but after she came back she had to marry someone named Barf, oh sorry Garth" Humphrey said chuckling. "Then we were relocated to here where two birds helped us get back. On our way back we had a lot of fun and when we got back to Jasper Kate said that she fell in love with me, we got married, and here we are now." Humphrey said finishing.

"Wow you two went through a lot." Luna said after they finished the den.

"Alright let's go do another one before heading back." Kate said as they walked to an old tree that fell over and began to dig until they were ambushed by six wolves.

"What the heck! Who are you?" Humphrey said as he got in front of Kate and Jacob jumped in front of Luna.

"That's not important but what is important is why were are about to kill you." the biggest one said pointing to Jacob.

"What is with all the stories today?" Humphrey said shaking his head.

"My pack and I are finding somewhere else to begin until we came across you four. The one here looks just like my brother who killed my mate and I hate my brother so much for that so I decided that I should kill him." he said as he brought his claws across Jacob's chest.

As Jacob yelled in pain all four of them were pinned under the unknown wolves. As the leader held Jacob on the ground he began to slash his face and stomach trying to cause as much pain before killing him. He reached down and grabbed his arm and with one quick movement broke Jacob's arm. Jacob began to scream in pain and all Luna could do was watch her loved one slowly get tortured in front of her. The leader was about to kill Jacob until an idea popped into his head.

" Now before I kill you, maybe I should kill your mate first." he said looking at Kate and Luna. "I going to make a wild guess." he said as he let another wolf hold down the battered Jacob and walked over to Kate. "I don't know which one is yours so I will kill both slowly and painfully and then kill you and the other one." motioning to Humphrey.

As the leader got closer to Kate Humphrey began to lose it and began to try to shake off the wolf holding him down to no avail. Once the wolf grabbed Kate Humphrey went berserk. He threw the wolf off and ripped his throat out in less then a second. Humphrey leapt through the air and knocked the leader off Kate and began tearing into his chest before biting down on his throat, killing him. Seeing this the other four wolves jumped up and ran a way as fast as they could go leaving the bodies behind.

"We need to get Jacob out of here." Kate said howling for help as Luna knelt down next to her unconscious mate who was on the brink of death.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have a lot of time but it's better then nothing. Also probably won't be updating tomorrow.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	7. Safe and Sound

**Hey got home early so I was able to post earlier. Tried to make this really long so enjoy.**

Luna was sitting on her hunches as her mate was slowly dieing in front of her. Kate was trying to stop the bleeding but he had already lost too much. Kate's paws were covered in the dark crimson substance as the bleeding slowly began to stop.

"Please Jacob don't die!" Luna screamed as tears poured down her face.

"Where's Humphrey? I need those leaves." Kate said as the bleeding stopped but she kept her paws on the wound incase the wound opened up again.

As if on queue, Humphrey arrived with his mouth full of dark green leaves. "Kate, here." Humphrey said as he placed the leaves on the ground next to her and started to pull Luna away and comfort her.

The pack arrived and saw Kate applying the leaves to Jacob and apparently got the wrong idea and attacked her. Humphrey saw a wolf brutally tackle Kate all his anger flew up and he knocked him off allowing Kate to get up. Luna looked up from all the commotion and saw her pack of about twelve wolves pile up on Humphrey clawing and biting him.

"What are you doing! Stand down immediately!" Luna yelled angrily at the alphas as they got off of the two wolves.

Humphrey began growling at them standing in front of Kate. Seeing this all of the other wolves took a defensive stance.

"Why did you attack them?" Luna yelled. "They save your head alphas and this is what you do!"

"We thought they injured him." the second in command said looking at the ground.

"Forget it now get Jacob back we need to help him before he dies." Luna said as she placed Jacob on two wolves.

They raced back to the territory knowing if they didn't get back soon that their head alpha would die soon. As they arrived the healers immediately began working on him. Humphrey, Kate, and Luna sat outside the den and waited to know what would happen to Jacob. After about two hours one of the healers came out covered in blood knowing that it was Jacob's

"Guys, he's going to make it." the healer said as she walked back into the den.

_-Three Days Later-_

Humphrey went out to hunt with Kate and four other alphas stalking a herd of caribou. Suddenly the second in command, Austin ran up to Kate and Humphrey informing them about Jacob.

"Kate, Humphrey, Jacob woke up!" he said as the two took off leaving them behind to see Jacob.

As they arrived at the den they saw Jacob awake laying on the den floor next to Luna.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jacob said smiling.

"Hey glad your okay." Humphrey said walking into the den with Kate next to him.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for you we would all be dead." Jacob said. "Now I know what you mean by being extremely protective."

"Well I couldn't stand there while you were killed." Humphrey said laying down.

They spent the rest of the day talking and filling Jacob in on what happened the past four days.

"So when are you two moving into your new territory?" Luna asked.

"Well we were going to go back as soon as Jacob woke up so I guess we're sleeping their tonight." Kate said.

"Alright but if anything happens just come over here your always welcomed." Luna said.

"Thanks, but we should be going now so we don't have to walk back in the dark." Kate said as she got up. " We'll see you guys later."

Humphrey and Kate made their way back to their territory passing the den that they were working on when they were attacked.

"Those wolves will pay for what they did" Humphrey growled.

"Humphrey there're probably gone already." Kate said nudging her angered mate.

"I don't know, they might want revenge for killing their leader." Humphrey said as they made their way to their den.

"Will they want revenge?" Humphrey thought as they arrived and walked in laying down. Kate walked in after him and laid down next to Humphrey drifting of to sleep quickly but Humphrey laid there thinking.

"If they do want revenge what would they do? Would they hurt Jacob again or maybe even Luna?

Humphrey shook away the thoughts and fell asleep.

**Well Jacob is alive but Humphrey thinks that the wolves that attacked them wants revenge. Do they? Well anyway my next story is going to be set back a lot.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	8. A Little Fun

**Sorry I haven't been updating I had a lot of work to do but I finally had time.**

Humphrey woke up to be greeted by the warm morning sun shining through the den. He felt something warm on his chest and looking down he saw Kate's head resting on him. Knowing he wouldn't get up without waking her up he decide to just lay down longer until she woke up. Laying there he remembered that ever since they arrived they never really had some time for fun.

'Maybe we could take a break today and just have some fun.' he thought looking down on his sleeping mate.

After about laying there for about twenty minutes Humphrey could feel Kate stirring in her sleep. A little after she opened her eyes to see herself laying on Humphrey's chest as he was starring at her with his deep aqua eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked getting up and began to stretch.

"Well yes you can." Humphrey said as he got up and walked over to her. " Let's take the day off and just have some fun."

"You know, that's a good idea. Let's go." she said as she jogged out of the den with Humphrey following.

Kate walked through the trees until they arrived in the open field near their den with caribou off in the distance.

"Well before we do anything we need to eat so let's get something." Kate said crouching low and began stalking the caribou with Humphrey following.

They decided to go for the caribou on both sides so they could get a better chance on getting one of them. As they began to close in, Kate stepped on a twig alerting the caribou and they began to charge away towards Humphrey. Knowing it was up to him, he lunged from his hiding spot going for the throat. As he flew through the air and felt his claws dig into flesh and he latched on and grabbed it with his teeth holding on feeling the caribou drop to the ground dead.

"Wow, I actually did it!" Humphrey said to himself as Kate ran up to him.

"Great job Humphrey! How did you do that?" Kate asked nuzzling her mate.

"I've watched you enough to know what to do during a hunt." Humphrey said smiling remembering what he had just did.

After finishing the caribou they decided to go to the river to wash up and swim for awhile. They began walking through the trees when they heard the sound of the rushing water. When they arrived, Kate slowly walked into the cool water when Humphrey got an idea. Humphrey took a couple steps back and sprinted towards the water and leapt into the air and did a cannonball into the water sending a wave into Kate drenching her from her head to her tail.

"Oh so that's what you want to do?" Kate asked as she dove underwater. Humphrey began looking around for her but before he could find her he felt something flip him over sending him crashing into the water.

"That's it!" Humphrey said as he pushed a wave of water into Kate pushing her to the edge of the water. "Ha! Omega 1 alpha 0!

"That's gunna change." Kate said as she tackled Humphrey underwater and quickly pulling him up again. "Now that's Omega 1 Alpha 1.

"Fine I guess that's fair." Humphrey said as he climbed out of the water and shook himself dry then helping Kate out of the water. "Well what do we do now?"

"I don't know but maybe we could- wait, do you hear that." Kate said as she perked her ears up.

"Well hello there." a voice said and right away the two remembered exactly who it was.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i didn't have much time because i need to wake up tomorrow early so i needed to go to sleep. Also, due to all the work from going to a private school, I don't get to update much anymore on weekdays. Lastly, please review!**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	9. A New Pack

**Hey everyone back to writing. Forgot to tell you guys this but I got smacked in the side of my jaw with a hard frisbee from my sister yesterday so my jaws been hurting so I couldn't think on what to write that's why my chapter was short. Anyway here you go.**

Kate and Humphrey were near the river where they heard two familiar voices. They turned around and saw two familiar faces.

"Marcel? Paddy?" Kate said as she walked up to the two.

"Hello you two." Marcel said. "Also, we aren't the only ones." Marcel stepped aside as three wolves jumped out from a bush and tackled Humphrey. Humphrey laid there with the tree wolves on him and noticed it was his friends.

"Guys? How did you get here?" Humphrey said getting out from under them.

"Well these two birds here brought us but-" Salty was cut short when another wolf stopped them.

"Hey you two." the wolf said.

"Hutch?" Kate said running up to him giving him a hug.

"Ya me and Cando decided to come here." Hutch said as Cando walked up to them.

"Well you two seem to be doing fine." Cando said.

"Crap, Kate we don't have any more dens. We don't even have a second den!" Humphrey said panicking.

"Humphrey, relax they can stay in our den for the night. Our den is really big so we'll have enough room." Kate said. "Anyway how long are you two going to be here?"

"Well actually we wanted to know if we could join your pack." Hutch said.

"Yes!" Kate and Humphrey said at the same time.

They began walking over to their den where they could show where everyone could sleep tonight but when they arrived they came across a problem. When they walked inside they realized that everyone couldn't fit inside.

"Well, we apparently don't have enough space for everyone so we need to make another den today." Humphrey said disappointed.

"Awww I thought we were finally going to be able to have fun!" Kate said complaining.

"I know we were but now we need another den." Humphrey said to his upset mate.

They began walking over to the area for the new dens they began talking and filling up on what's been going on in Jasper.

"Winston retired?" Humphrey said shocked.

"Ya after you guys left he decided to retire and put Garth and Lilly in charge." Cando said arriving at the den.

"Alright we'll start now so we can finish quickly." Kate said as they got to work.

_-6 hours later-_

After a long period of time they finally finished three dens, one next to the main den so that they were all close by.

"So this is how it's going to be" Humphrey said. "Salty, Mooch, and Shakey can stay in the other den and everyone else can stay with me and Kate." Humphrey said as they walked into their dens and slept for the night unknowing on what was coming.

**Well need to do homework tomorrow so may not post and like I said my jaws been hurting so I posted a short chapter.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	10. War and Rescue

**Well this chapter is going to be pretty good and have some heartbreak.**

After everyone fell asleep, everything was fine until everyone was awaken by howling. Kate, Humphrey, Cando, and Hutch woke up immediately and bolted for the other den to see the three omegas terrified and in the back of the den.

Guys, stay here don't leave we'll be back." Humphrey said before turning to Cando. "Cando, stay with them and keep them safe if anyone comes here kill them but don't leave this den and howl if you need help." After that, the rest took off towards where the howl came from.

Humphrey knew right away where it was from, his sister's pack. As they ran through the dense trees the moon was blocked by storm clouds as a storm was approaching with thunder in the distance approaching fast. Soon after they arrived at the seen to see wolves biting and clawing each other as lightning flashed lighting up the seen. They split up taking off in different directions to aid their allies. Humphrey and Kate ran off to help their brother and sister while Hutch ran off to aid two cornered wolves. When Kate and Humphrey arrived at their den they saw them trapped in the back with six wolves there trapping them.

"We are going to kill all of you if you don't had over someone of importance!" the wolf in the front said who Humphrey and Kate remembered as the wolf that was there from the ambush a couple days ago. "If you don't maybe I should take your mate!" The wolf grabbed Luna and tossed her to three other wolves who grabbed her and began to drag her away only to be stopped by Kate and Humphrey. The leader turned around and saw his three wolves dead at Humphrey and Kate's feet.

"You might want to leave if you want to live." Humphrey said taking a step towards him.

"Ryan, I think we should retreat." a wolf next to him said.

"No, this is revenge and I planned for this to happen." Ryan said as he laughed evilly before howling. Immediately, ten wolves jumped into the den.

"Well, now you are outnumbered and we'll be taking your mate now." Ryan pointed to Luna as four wolves grabbed her and started to drag her away.

"No! Take me instead, I'm the one who killed your last leader." Humphrey said stepping forward.

"You're right. Let her go and take him." Ryan said as the four wolves violently grabbed Humphrey and dragged him out of the den.

"Humphrey! No please don't do this!" Kate said starting to cry.

"Kate I have to. I'm not going to let my sister get captured for something I did." Humphrey said before looking at her one last time. "I love you Kate." after that Humphrey was dragged away as all the wolves retreated to their territory.

All the survivors from the attack gathered at the den to see Kate crying uncontrollably on the den floor. Hutch pushed his way through the crowd and began to comfort Kate.

"Kate what happened and where id Humphrey?" Hutch said.

"They took him back to their territory and are probably going to kill him!" Kate said as she cried into his shoulder.

Jacob and Luna stepped out for a minute and talked with their second in command about the causalities after the battle before walking in again.

"Kate, he's not going to be there long." Jacob said. "We're going to get him. We'll send ten of our best alphas with you along with one of our pack healers. We would come too but we need to treat our injured wolves."

Kate looked up from crying and ran over and hugged Jacob and whispered "thank you". Jacob assembled ten alphas, and Catharine, the pack healer and put them in the command of Kate. Only twenty minutes after the attack, Kate, Hutch, and their strike team were already on their way following Humphrey's scent. After following it for about another ten minutes they arrived at the enemy's territory.

"Alright, Hutch lead eight of them into the side of their territory to draw their attention." Kate said pointing to the other side of the territory. "I'll take two alphas and Catharine to find Humphrey. Wait for my signal and when we find Humphrey we'll take him back to Jacob and Luna's territory."

Hutch nodded and took eight alphas and waited on the side of the territory. After waiting for about two minutes Hutch hears Kate howl signaling them to attack. Hutch and all of his wolves charged into the enemy's territory to buy Kate time to find Humphrey.

As Kate sat from their hiding spot she could see Hutch's team attacking. After looking around one alpha noticed a den with two wolves standing outside of it.

"Ma'am there is a den with two wolves standing outside it, that might have him inside." he said pointing to the den.

"Good work." Kate said before turning to everyone else. "Come on let's go."

Kate led her team around the den and climbed up the back of the den looking down the top of the den onto the two wolves. Kate signaled the two alphas to kill them silently as she and Catharine were going to walk in a see if Humphrey was there. The two alphas jumped down onto their backs pinning them and snapping their necks without anyone hearing. Kate led the pack healer inside as the bodies were dragged away. She noticed a lump of grey fur in the corner of the den knowing that it was Humphrey. She ran over to him and turned him over to see the terrible condition he was in. His face had several slash marks on it, his chest was bleeding terribly, and he had his ribs showing from being clawed. Kate was horrified at his condition and became worried wondering if he was still alive.

"Catharine please help him, I don't know if he is even alive." Kate said stepping aside to let her look.

Catharine checked his neck for a pulse and felt nothing but when she checked his wrist she felt a faint pulse.

"He's alive but barely, he may not make it if we don't get him back now." Catharine said motioning for the alphas to come. "Carry him back to the territory and fast!"

Without a word the two alphas picked him up and ran off with Catharine following. Kate ran off to the battle and saw Hutch fighting off two wolves. Kate ran over and quickly killed one as Hutch tore the throat out of the last one.

"Hutch we got him let's go!" Kate said as she ran over to alert everyone else.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Hutch yelled and him and Kate led everyone back to the territory with only two injuries.

Kate and Hutch ran back to their territory to see Cando laying on the ground waiting with two dead wolves laying in the den.

"There you are you've been gone for three hours and these two came over here trying to kill you and Humphrey but you guys were over at- wait were is Humphrey?" Cando said confused.

"We'll tell you what happened later but there's no time right now let's go!" Kate said leading the everyone back to Jacob and Luna's territory to see Humphrey.

**That was a really long chapter. I spent about two hours on this which is the shortest time for a chapter this long. May not post tomorrow due to homework but may post Tuesday.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	11. The Greatest Moment

**Well as you can tell since I'm updating this story since it won! But, I will be ending this story at 25 chapters unless, I can get some new ideas to continue it to 30. Anyway I told you I would make a chapter about Kate and Humphrey's wedding but I needed the right moment and I got it, ENJOY! **

**It takes off when Humphrey was being tortured. Ouch.**

Humphrey was dragged into the territory of the enemy wolves and thrown into a den as the leader walked in greeting him.

"Well, looks like you are being left behind by everyone in your pack, your family, even your mate!" Ryan said laughing evilly.

Humphrey became enraged by this and jumped at him only to be smacked away by one of his guards and slashed across his face. "That's not true!" Humphrey said still mad as ever. "They would never leave me to die here!"

"Well if they are coming then I think we should kill you before they get here." Ryan motioned for his guards and they began to torture him violently and all that could be heard was Humphrey's screams of pain.

_-15 minutes of Painful Torturing Later-_

Humphrey was in extreme pain and was about to give up and let sweet death tae him. Ryan stepped between his guards and raised his paw ready to kill Humphrey.

"This is for our previous leader! Let him be avenged!" Ryan was about to swing his arm only to be stopped by a wolf running into the den panting.

"We're being attacked by eight alphas from the pack we just invaded! They're here to rescue the one we took." he said before taking off back to the fight.

"Well looks like you were right but to bad they're not going to be able to beat us! There's only eight of them!" Ryan said before turning away. "Guard the den make sure no one gets in or out." he said walking away.

After he left Humphrey lost consciousness. After he blacked out he remembered the most important day of his life, his wedding day with Kate.

_-Flashback-_

_Humphrey woke up that morning happier then ever because that day he was going to marry the girl f his dreams. He quickly ran out of the den to the river so he could wash up and get ready for his big day. When he arrived he saw his friends their waiting for him._

"_Hey guys what are you doing here?" Humphrey said taking a drink first._

"_Well you need to be looking good for your wedding with Kate so we're going to help you get washed up." Mooch said as Shakey and Salty walked up to Humphrey with grins on their faces._

"_What are you guys smiling about?" Humphrey said but once he said that he ended up in the water. "Oh, well you could have told me to jump in instead." he said and began to get cleaned up. After he was done he jumped out of the water and walked up to his friends. Salty began fanning him with a fan made of leaves to dry him off while Mooch and Salty combed his hair with pinecones. Once they were done Shakey walked up and gave Humphrey a purple flower just like the one Kate had the night they were captured._

"_And here, give this to Kate." Shakey said dropping the flower at Humphrey's feet._

"_Thanks guys, you're the best." Humphrey grabbed the flower and ran off to the valley for the wedding._

_When he arrived everyone was waiting there. Everyone but, Kate._

"_Um, Winston, sir where's Kate?" Humphrey said sitting in the middle of the rock._

"_She right there." Winston said pointing with his muzzle._

_Humphrey turned around and saw Kate walking up to him. Humphrey walked up to her and placed the flower in her hair noticing how beautiful she looked with it._

"_Wow Kate your look great!" Humphrey said admiring her beauty._

"_Thanks Humphrey so, do you want to start?" Kate asked._

"_Sure." Humphrey said as they began._

_They began by circling each other inhaling each other's scents. Next they began with the nibbling on the ears and they were about to rub noses when they heard someone crying. When Humphrey turned his head he could see Shakey and Eve crying but he ignored them and turned his attention back to Kate. They closed their eyes and leaned forward and felt their noses touch. The crowd roared with applause and cheers due to the fact that the two were now mates. Humphrey and Kate stared into each other's eyes as they began to tear up. The world around Humphrey began to fade and he could hear Kate crying and he woke up._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Humphrey could feel someone curled up next to him and when he turned over he saw Kate with her head in her paws crying her eyes out.

"Kate?" Humphrey said.

Kate shot upright and looked into Humphrey's eyes for awhile before finally speaking.

"Humphrey thank goodness your okay." Kate said rubbing noses with him.

**Well 14 more chapters to go unless I get more ideas but anyway hope you liked it and please review I have a feeling that I'm losing viewers.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	12. Great News

**Sorry didn't post yesterday I was busy again. I know I say that a lot but I need to hang out with my friends, do my homework, and more stuff I shouldn't tell you guys but anyway, something is about to happen in this chapter that probably everyone has been waiting to happen.**

Humphrey woke up to see Kate there with him crying. Last he remembered he was captured and was feeling torture beyond what he ever felt before in his life and then, he was dreaming about his wedding.

"Kate, what happened?" Humphrey said feeling intense pain in his chest and side trying to stand up.

"Don't move." Kate said laying him back down to rest. "After you were captured me and Hutch led a team to save you."

"Wait, did you get-" Humphrey was interrupted when his friends came running in.

"Humphrey!" they all said in unison.

"Well I guess you did." Humphrey said laughing as his friends greeted him.

"Looks like our pack leader is okay." Hutch said as he walked in with Cando.

"You guys aren't gunna get rid of me that easy." Humphrey said. "Wait, where's Jacob and Luna?"

"They're on their way but they wanted to get something for us to eat." Cando said sitting down.

"Wow I've only been out for like, eight hours and everyone became to worry about me?" Humphrey said looking at everyone with a questioning look.

"Uh, try again." Kate said. "More like two days!"

"Ya we thought you were dead already!" Mooch said looking at the ground. "Me, Salty, and Shakey were thinking of someone else to hang out with us."

"Hey guys don't worry your not going to lose me yet." Humphrey said bringing their spirits up.

Just about then Jacob and Luna came in dragging a caribou for everyone to eat.

"Well everyone is here but one person." Kate said looking around at everyone.

"Kate, everyone is here." Luna said.

"No, Catharine should be here, she saved Humphrey's life and I want her to be here." Kate said looking at everyone.

Jacob nodded his head and sprinted off to find the pack healer that saved his brother-in-law's life. Soon after he arrived with her close behind.

"Catharine, we're just wanting to say thank you so much for saving Humphrey's life." Kate said as everyone said their thanks.

"Aww guys, it's what I'm supposed to do, it was nothing." Catharine said but before she sat down Kate ran out of the den quickly without a word.

"Aw man not again." Cando said shaking his head. Before Humphrey could ask why he was saying that they could hear Kate vomiting outside.

"Humphrey, Kate's been vomiting since you were brought back and I think she ate some rotten meat." Catharine said as Kate came back in with a sick look on her face. She sat down next to Humphrey and kept her head down still feeling a little sick.

"Well since she's done with that, let's start eating." Jacob said as everyone but Kate began eating.

"Kate, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Humphrey said nudging her.

"Well I kind of feel like having… berries." Kate said with a confused look.

"Berries!" everyone said simultaneously.

"You know, I think I may know what's wrong with Kate." Catharine said before motioning Kate to follow.

They stepped outside while everyone else began to eat and talk about what to do next about the enemy territory.

"Well they probably aren't going to leave us alone anytime soon." Jacob said. "They're just gunna keep going until they get what they want."

"Maybe we could send everything we've got and take out their leader?" Cando suggested

"No, they will just want more revenge, plus our pack isn't much of the attacking type, we kind of just defend our territory." Luna said.

"You know what, your pack can just move to our territory for awhile." Humphrey suggested. "Next time they come and invade they'll see that no one is here and they might leave thinking that your pack just gave up and left."

Jacob and Luna thought for awhile about this. If they leave then some one might take the territory, if they don't leave then there will be a continuation of bloodshed. This was hard decision for them to make! After them talking it over for awhile they finally came to a conclusion.

"Humphrey, I think that would work." Jacob said smiling. "When should we move over there?"

"Maybe about two days so we can sort things out and we can make some dens for them." Humphrey said. After they were done talking about that Kate came running into the den straight to Humphrey with tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"Humphrey, your going to be a father!" Kate said as Humphrey stood there shocked from the news.

"I'm going to be a father?" he questioned looking at Kate who nodded in agreement. They embraced each other for awhile taking in the wonderful news.

**Well Jacob and Luna's pack is moving into Kate and Humphrey's territory and Kate and Humphrey are going to be parents. Well that's some good news for once. Please review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	13. Upset Friends and Family

**Hey really sorry about not updating was busy Saturday with helping with something for little kids, Sunday the document processor wasn't working, Monday I had to do a lot of weekend homework, and Monday went to a party so ya.**

The day before Kate and Humphrey realized that they were going to be parents and Jacob and Luna's pack had begun to move into Kate and Humphrey's territory. Only about five more wolves were going to move over but they needed a den. Although everything seems to be going fine but some wolves were upset.

The sun began to creep into Kate and Humphrey's den awakening them from their sleep. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and stood up careful not to wake her up. As he walked out of the den he could see his friends hanging out with some other omegas from his sister's pack after they moved to his territory. As he watched everyone enjoying their time he heard Kate waking up so he walked back in to greet her after she woke up. When he walked in he saw Kate with a sad expression on her face .

"Morning Kate." he said nuzzling her. " You gunna be okay for awhile? I need to go talk to Jacob about the packs." Humphrey turned to leave but Kate stopped him before he could walk out.

"No Humphrey we need to talk first." Kate said standing up and walking up to him. "We haven't been spending time together anymore. All you do is your new alpha duties for the pack. You know I fell in love with Humphrey the fun-loving omega, not Humphrey the workaholic alpha."

Humphrey realized she was right, he hasn't been spending time with her at all.

"Kate, I'm sorry I realized I'm not spending time with you. But let's talk later I need to go." Humphrey said

"Alright Humphrey." Kate said rubbing noses with him.

Humphrey ran out of the den towards the den that Jacob and Luna were staying in. On his way there he ran into his friends.

"Hey guys." he said but they just gave him death glares. "Guys what's wrong?"

"You aren't hanging out with us anymore your-" Shakey said until Humphrey interrupted. "I know a workaholic alright how about tomorrow we hang out okay, I'm hanging out with Kate today."

"And your hanging with Kate too much also. Forget it Humphrey." Salty said walking away with Shakey and Mooch.

Humphrey was now extremely upset, his friends and his mate are mad at him. He slowly walked over to Jacob and Luna's den and when he arrived Jacob was the only one there. When he walked in Jacob could see he was upset.

"Hey Humphrey what's wrong?" Jacob said worried about his brother-in-law.

"Kate and my friends are mad at me for not spending time with them with all my alpha duties." he said sitting on his haunches.

"So your not spending time with them with all your work huh." Jacob said "Well how about the pack gets the day off?"

"You know, what a great idea!" Humphrey said jumping up. "Can you tell everyone, I know what to do now." Humphrey said and took off.

**Short I know but didn't have much time to type but at least I did update.**

**See ya 18matthew2**


	14. Resolving Problems

**Hey guys sorry didn't update yesterday, had to do chores then had to go to aunt and aunt and uncle's house. Anyway here you go.**

Humphrey ran through the woods keeping his plan in mind. It was simple, hang out with his buds for a while doing log sledding, telling jokes, and their other normal stuff. Then later he would spend the rest of the night with Kate and do something special with her. On his way to his den he ran into Luna and knocked her over.

"Sorry Luna I'm in a rush!" Humphrey said panting and helping her up. Humphrey then realized that she could keep Kate busy while he hung out with his friends. "Luna can you keep Kate company for awhile I need to do something."

"Well, sure Humphrey I wasn't doing anything today anyway." Luna said as she began walking over to the den where Kate was.

Humphrey began searching for his friends but couldn't find them. He began asking some omegas around to see if they knew where they went but came up with nothing. Before he was going to give up he picked up their scent although it was very feint. He began tracing their scent to the top of a hill and then he realized what they were doing, log sledding. He decided that he could just wait at the top of the hill for awhile until they came up. After about waiting for about three minutes, he saw them dragging the log up the hill.

"Hey guys there you are." Humphrey said walking down to them. "I've been waiting for you to get back cause I'm going to spend half the day with you guys before going back."

"Really! Your gunna hang out with us today!" Shakey said happy as could be.

"Welcome back man." Shakey said patting Humphrey on the back.

"Sure is great to have you to loosen up a bit." Mooch said.

"Alright guys let's bring this log up the hill, I want to see how good this hill is!" Humphrey and his friends grabbed the sled and began to carry it to the top. When they got there they all jumped in ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" Humphrey asked as everyone gave the go. He pushed of the ground and they were then speeding down the hill at high speeds feeling the wind in their fur and their adrenaline pumping as they gained sped down the hill.

The hill turned out to be longer then Humphrey thought because it lasted way longer then any hill he had ridden. It turned out to be longer then the hill that he took with Kate escaping the bears. They finally reached the bottom and skid to a stop.

"That was the best hill I've ever ridden before in my life!" Humphrey said stepping off followed by his friends.

"Ya we just walked around until we saw this huge hill so we started to use it for our new hill." Salty said grabbing the sled. "Now let's get it back up there and do it again!"

They began dragging the sled up the hill as they told jokes and Humphrey was told the things that he's been missing. They log sled for awhile more and when they got off the log on their sixth run he noticed he had to go back to the den to hang out with Kate.

"Hey guys it's getting late, I've got to get back to Kate. I'm going to do something with her." Humphrey said turning to leave.

"See Ya Humphrey." his friends said at the same time.

Humphrey ran over to his den and when he got there he saw Luna and Kate talking. Kate noticed Humphrey walk in so she got up and nuzzled him as he sat down.

"Humphrey where were you and why do you look tired?" Kate asked cocking her head to the side.

"I was log sledding with Shakey, Salty, and Mooch." Humphrey said before turning to Luna. "Luna you can go now I'm going to bring Kate somewhere now."

"Alright Humphrey. Bye guys." Luna then walked out heading for the den that she was staying in with Jacob.

"Humphrey where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Somewhere it's a surprise." Humphrey said leading Kate out towards the other end of the territory. "I would have wanted you to come log sledding with us but I was afraid that if we crashed something would happen to the pups."

"Ya that would be bad but as long as I'm with you then I'm happy." Kate said rubbing noses with him briefly before they continued walking again.

As they headed across the territory Humphrey noticed that it was almost sundown so they started into a trot to their destination. They walked up a couple paths and climbed over some ledges they finally arrived at the spot.

"Here we are Kate." Humphrey said as they looked at the scenery around them.

It was breath taking, seeing the whole territory from the valley to the edge of Jacob and Luna's old territory. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees making the sky an orange-red color.

"Humphrey, it's beautiful!" Kate said astounded by the view before her.

"Ya, Jacob told me about this spot so I decided to bring you here." he said as they sat down. Kate rested her head on Humphrey's shoulder as they watched the sunset. After awhile the sun was completely out of sight leaving the moon shining down on them.

"Kate, do you want to howl too the moon with me?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure Humphrey." Kate and Humphrey leaned their heads back and filled the air with their song. Everything around them heard their voices in perfect harmony. After they were done holing thy sat there enjoying their presence together. Soon Humphrey noticed that Kate had fallen asleep. He put her on his back and began to walk back to their den. It took some time getting back because he had to walk slowly so he didn't drop Kate or wake her up. Once he arrived he slowly placed Kate down on the den floor. He laid down next to her sharing his body heat with her to keep her warm before slowly drifting of to sleep.

**Chapter 14 so that's eleven chapters to go. I think that this chapter was one of the best I made. Tell me how you thought about it in a review or PM please.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	15. Visitors

**Sorry I haven't updated in what? 4 days? Well anyway I'm sorry but being in private school and all I have a crap load of homework and I'm really busy and all but enough from me here's the story! Had a half-day at school.**

Humphrey was sleeping with Kate in their den but was awaken by something poking his back. His first thought was that Kate was trying to wake him up.

"I'm getting up." he said but when he turned around he saw that Kate was still sleeping.

Seeing this was confusing to him. If Kate hadn't tried to wake him up then who did? He decided to forget about it and laid back down. He began to drift off to sleep again but soon felt the tapping on his back again. He rolled over and once again saw Kate still sleeping but soon realized what was tapping him. He put his paw on Kate's belly and could feel the pups kicking around. This made Humphrey smile knowing that in a couple of weeks he would be a father. He sat there feeling the pups kick around until he saw Kate begin to wake up.

"Morning Kate." he said licking her cheek as she woke up. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Best time in a long time." she said nuzzling Humphrey.

"Well you got your wish for me to loosen up a bit." he said standing up. "I'm gunna go see Jacob and Luna, you wanna come?" Humphrey said before heading out.

"Ya let's go see them." Kate said following Humphrey out of the den.

They began heading to the den that their relatives were staying in. They were walking towards the den talking and Humphrey making jokes to make Kate laugh. Today seemed like a good day for them everything seemed fine they were about to arrive but they could hear some wolves growling coming from the den nearby.

"Uh oh who's that?" Kate said worried that a fight might breakout.

"I don't know maybe Jacob and Luna know since I can see them leaving the den." Humphrey said.

"Really? I would have never thought of that Kate said half joking half sarcastic.

They walked over to them knowing that it probably isn't going to be good.

"Guys what's going on?" Humphrey asked to Jacob and Luna.

"We got trespassers, one's a female and one's a male but they're not from any packs around here and they said that they're not lone wolves." Luna said.

"Ya but we left so we could get you two but we also left because the female was making some violent remarks to us." Jacob said a little disturbed. "Go talk to them but careful about the one saying the violent.. Ya."

Jacob and Luna began to walk away as Kate and Humphrey started to walk in.

You know they said that the female was making violent remarks and that reminds me of Eve." Humphrey said. It would be awkward if it was her."

"Alright what's going on here." Kate said pushing past a wolf to see the two wolves only to see something that shocked her.

"Kate sweetie is that you!" the female said.

"Mom, Dad!" Kate said looking at the two wolves seeing that they were her parents.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Humphrey said just as shocked as Kate.

"Hello Humphrey." Winston said. "Looks like your pack is looking successful."

"Well actually this is mostly my sister's pack they're staying here for awhile." Humphrey said. Winston and Humphrey were having a conversation while Kate and Eve talked but it only took about a couple seconds for everything to turn around because Eve soon realized Kate's enlarged stomach. Eve lunged at Humphrey and pinned him to the ground.

" You got my daughter pregnant!" Eve said yelling at Humphrey under her. "I'm going to-" Eve was never able to finish her threat because the two wolves that were still in the cave soon pinned Eve to the ground. She began yelling threats at them but the two held her down.

"Eve stop, you need to remember that Kate can make her own decisions now." Winston said.

Eve soon began to stop yelling threats and calmed down so Humphrey got the two wolves to let her up.

"Alright but were going to stay here until our grandchildren are born." Eve said getting up.

"Alright we'll find you guys a den." Humphrey said before turning away to find a den for Winston and Eve to stay in for the time being.

**Well Winston and eve came over to visit and Eve almost killed Humphrey. Might post tomorrow but definitely will post Friday. Also final start date for my next story has been made so check it out on my profile.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	16. Hiding Something?

**Hey sorry so late I couldn't get the computer. Right now it's about 11:30 PM here and everyone is asleep giving me a chance to write.**

Winston and Eve, Kate's parents, had just arrived to the pack visiting and Kate and Humphrey were on their way with them to find a den for them to stay the night. They had began to walk through the territory in silence until Humphrey broke it.

"So um, sir how long do you two plan on staying here?" he said trying to start a conversation.

"Well we said we were going to stay until our grandchildren are born." Winston said.

"Really, great." Humphrey said.

"Ya but, what's going on with Lilly and Garth?" Kate asked wanting to know what her sister was doing.

"They're doing great and they make good pack leaders" Eve said.

They had soon arrived at the empty den for Eve and Winston to stay the night in and it was only midday.

"Thank you two but me and Winston **(Wrong grammar but I don't care) **have something we need to talk about privately so we'll see you two tomorrow." Eve said quickly before pulling Winston into the den.

"Okay bye mom, bye dad." Kate said and then she walked away with Humphrey.

The two decided to take a walk so they could have some more time to themselves.

"Kate, do you think that your parents are hiding something?" Humphrey said hoping that Kate wouldn't get upset about what he said.

"Actually I think they are hiding something because they don't usually do that." Kate said wondering if they were hiding something from her.

"I hope she isn't saying how much she wants to kill me." Humphrey said. Kate took it as a joke and giggled a little.

"No really." he said after laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Humphrey my mom doesn't hate you she's just a little over protective." Kate said.

They continued their walk together just enjoying their time together until it was getting late. They decided to go back to their den and invite Winston and Eve over for dinner since they just got here and Kate hasn't seen them in awhile so she wanted to be with them.

"Alright I'll go get something to eat for us and can you go get my parents?" Kate asked.

"Well, okay but if you find me dead tell the pack that it was Eve." Humphrey said chuckling to himself as he walked away to get Kate's parents.

Kate watched Humphrey walk off before she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Kate walked out into the wide open fields near their den to see a herd of caribou not far from where she was but there was problem. Her scent was being carried to the caribou every direction she was going which was a little annoying to her.

"I bet Humphrey isn't having much trouble getting my parents." Kate thought to herself but little did she know that Humphrey was about to hear something that he would never want to hear.

**Oh no what is going to happen? What will he hear? Good thing I posted two chapters! ****J**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	17. A Cruel Plan

**Two chapters in one night at 12:30 in the morning, oh ya!**

Humphrey had just walked away to get Kate's parents while Kate went to go hunting. Humphrey began asking himself why is he getting Kate's parents while she goes hunting? Shouldn't he be the one hunting since she's pregnant! He realized that she might get hurt hunting so he was going to get Jacob to get Kate for him since he would pass their den anyways. He quickly ran over to their den where he found Jacob and Luna talking.

"Hey Jacob can you stop Kate for me?" Humphrey said panting from running. "She's hunting while she's pregnant and I'm afraid she might hurt herself or the pups!"

Jacob jumped up and without a word took off towards the fields where they hunt.

"Hey Luna can't talk gotta go get someone so I'll talk to you later alright?" Humphrey said and then he took off towards Eve and Winston… again.

Before he got to the den he stopped running so he would look presentable so he wasn't panting while he was talking to them. He stopped for a moment to rest until walking in but while he stood there he heard Winston and Eve talking.

_-Inside the den-_

"Eve, doing this is wrong." Winston said. "What if Kate doesn't go with it? She'll be really mad at us.

"Well we need to at least try." Eve said fully wanting to put their plan into action.

"When is Jack leaving to come here?" Winston asked.

"He's going to leave for here in four days and it only took us two walking so we have two days to do this." Eve said fully aware of what they were about to do.

"But how are we going to convince Kate to divorce Humphrey so she can marry Jack?" Winston asked worried that she wouldn't do this unless they had some good reasons. "And what about the pups? They may realize that Jack isn't their real father if Kate does marry him."

"They won't know because Jack's fur is about the same as Humphrey." Eve said. "The only difference is Humphrey's personality."

"True but that doesn't matter as much." Winston said now aware of their cruel plan.

"And remember, we're getting Kate to marry Jack because he's an alpha and will be able to protect Kate." Eve said trying to let Winston know why they were doing this. "Also, since Humphrey is an omega, he won't realize that there is so much responsibility of taking care of pups so he might walk out on her."

"That's true but we can't let-" Winston stopped halfway through his sentence when he noticed Humphrey there at the entrance of the den with a hurt and sad expression on his face.

_-Back to Humphrey-_

Humphrey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kate's parents were going to get Kate to divorce him so she could marry an alpha? Before they could say anything Humphrey turned around and ran to one place he would be alone for awhile where only the people he knew cared about him would know where he was. He ran straight to the same place he took Kate a couple days ago.

He sat there with sadness close to what he felt when he almost left Jasper when Kate was going to marry Garth. He couldn't believe that the wolf he married had parents that would do that to him. He began to cry into his paws about the past events. He knew Kate would never do such a thing to him but her parents didn't approve of him marrying Kate. He sat there crying his eyes out until he could hear someone climbing up the rocks to where he was so he quickly dried his eyes and regained his composure.

"Humphrey what are you doing here? Jacob brought Kate back to our den before she got hurt." the voice said.

Humphrey turned around and saw Luna there but when he looked at her she got a saddened look on her face.

"Humphrey why are you crying?" she asked worried about her brother.

"I'll tell you later back at the den." Humphrey said and they turned around and walked back.

**Wow that was messed up! When I typed this I felt bad for Humphrey. Any way I only have 8 chapters left and my deadline for this story is in 12 days! Please guys give me the inspiration to finish before then with all this homework, science fair coming up, and two projects due soon.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	18. Runaways

**Hey guys I started this chapter yesterday but the computer I use for updating crashed and is a goner so I'm using some crappie slow computer but at least I'm updating. Also, can't post next chapter until I get a boy name and a girl name for OCs next chapter.**

Humphrey and Luna made their way back to the den in silence. Luna tried several times to get a conversation started with Humphrey but each time he never answered.

"Something must really be bothering him." Luna thought. "He did say that he would tell us what happened back at the den but what's bothering him!"

Luna was in dire need to know what was wrong and wanted to get back to the den soon so she could find out. Humphrey usually wasn't this way. When Luna and Humphrey were pups no matter what happened he didn't get that upset about it. Even when Their parents were ashamed of him for being an omega he didn't really care that much. Seeing him like this was really rare because she has only seen Humphrey like this once other then now. When they were pups wolves were being relocated to different parks and Humphrey's friend was one of them. After that Humphrey got really upset like he is now and soon he was relocated too.

Eventually the two arrived at the den to see a young caribou in the middle of the den that was caught by Jacob. Him and Kate were sitting there talking and right when they saw Humphrey they knew he had been crying because his eyes were bloodshot. Kate was the most worried to see him like this.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate said worried about her upset mate.

"I'll tell you guys after you all eat." Humphrey said before hanging his head down.

"Humphrey you have to eat." Jacob said urging his brother-in-law to eat something.

"Na, I don't feel like eating." was all Humphrey said with his head still down.

Everyone but Humphrey began to eat the caribou but Humphrey. They decided to leave some of the caribou for Humphrey to eat later even though he probably wasn't.

"Humphrey tell us what happened now." Luna said eager to know. She always wanted to know what was going on about everything ever since she was a pup.

"Alright, well, when I went to go get Kate's parents so we could have dinner with them I heard them talking." Humphrey started. "They were saying that they didn't like having me as Kate's mate so they were getting an alpha named Jack to come here. Their plan was to persuade Kate to divorce me and marry Jack because they didn't think that I could protect Kate and that once the pups were born I would walk out on her." By now everyone was shocked to hear this especially Kate. "They wanted this to happen before the pups were born so that they would think that Jack was their real father." By now everyone's jaws were on the floor from what they were hearing. Humphrey finished and all the sadness began to build up again but quickly turned to rage. "Why did they think that! I would never leave Kate!" he yelled.

Kate knew he had the right to be furious and she was too along with Jacob and Luna.

"I think it's time to pay my parents another visit." Kate said clearly angry.

The four of them made their way to see Winston and Eve to 'talk' to them about this since they would come to their pack just to get Kate with another male? When they arrived they notice that they weren't there and that the den was completely empty. The only thing there was their scent but when they followed it they were left off at the river.

"They're hiding their scents so they can get away!" Jacob said. "We need to alert everyone to look for them."

"I agree we can't let them just leave after what they were wanting to do." Humphrey said and then howled alerting everyone to gather. In about a minute every wolf was there awaiting the news.

"Everyone, two wolves are trying to leave the territory but need to be confronted." Kate said.

"They are trying hide their scent so that shows they don't want to be followed." Luna said.

"Everyone split up and look for them but be careful they are both alphas and might put up a fight." Jacob said.

"One is a tan furred female and the other is a gray male. Now find them before they leave the area." Humphrey said in a strong tone.

Everyone immediately ran off to search except for Hutch, Cando, Mooch, Shakey, and Salty. All five of them knew exactly who they were talking about and had one question, why was everyone looking for them?

"Guys why are we looking for Winston and Eve?" Hutch asked for the rest of them.

"We need to talk to them about something that's it." Humphrey said and that seemed like enough for them because then they ran of in search.

Soon everyone in the Pack was searching every where for the two but was coming up with nothing. It soon began to get late with still no sign of the two. They were about to lose hope and give up the search until Luke **(remember he's Jacob and Luna's second in command) **ran up to them panting.

"We found hem hiding in a cave west just outside the territory." Luke said before passing out from exhaustion.

"Jacob, I need four of them best alphas you've got." Humphrey said.

Jacob simply nodded and took off. Soon after he arrived with four other alphas.

"These guys are the best I've got they won't fail you." Jacob said before walking away.

"Come on Kate let's go." Humphrey said before running off to where Winston and Eve were hiding.

**They're going to confront Winston and Eve soon! The reason I cut it off was because next chapter I need to have a little more in it with the other thing I'm going to write. Updates might be a little slower due to computer I'm using and remember that I need two OC names for next chapter, one boy one girl, can't update till I get names. Put into reviews no PMs.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	19. Confronting and New Life

**Hey guys sorry but for some reason my motivation for this story is falling apart. I don't know why but I do know that it's not because of anything you guys are doing. Anyway Mike101 you want to know why four alphas was necessary? Your about to find out. Finally, I'm using Mike101's names but I'm changing the appearance of the girl a little.**

Humphrey and Kate led the rest of the wolves to the cave where Kate's parents were hiding. It didn't see like they were heading back to Jasper since they were going West. They had been walking for about five minutes west where Luke told them to go but still haven't come up with anything. Eventually Kate was having trouble walking.

"Humphrey, are we almost there?" Kate asked panting. "I'm having trouble walking."

"I don't know, you go see if were almost there." Humphrey said pointing to one of the alphas.

He simply nodded and ran off over a ridge. While he was gone Humphrey and Kate started talking.

"Kate did you ever talk to Catharine about how much longer until the pups are born?" Humphrey asked eager to see the pups.

"Well she said that they could be born in maybe a week and a half." Kate said.

"What!" Humphrey said shocked. "You should be resting not be out here."

"I needed to come so I could talk to my parents." Kate said. "Let's stay the night at the cave my parents are in."

Just then the wolf that ran ahead to check came back.

"The cave is just over the ridge here." he said. "I took so long because I wanted to check if they were there still without being seen."

"Alright let's go." Humphrey said. "Kate, come on we're almost there." he said soothingly.

They started walking again over the ridge revealing the cave only a few yards away. They walked towards the cave not caring to be quiet as all the anger came back to him. They walked into the den to see Winston and Eve sleeping in the back. Humphrey stood in front of them and before waking them up he gave commands to the alphas.

"Two get behind Eve and one get behind Winston." Humphrey said pointing to the sleeping wolves. "And one stand guard in front of the den."

The alphas got into position where they were supposed to be and Kate woke up her parents.

"MOM! DAD!" she screamed waking them up.

As soon as the two jumped up they were pinned from behind from the alphas. Eve was growling and barking threats at the alphas holding her but Winston sat there saying nothing not even struggling to get free.

"Let the gray one up but hold her down and don't let her up until she calms down." Humphrey said as Winston was let up and Kate walked up to him with anger in her eyes.

"Dad, why did you and mom want to do this to me and Humphrey" Kate said.

"All we wanted to do was protect you and our grandchildren by putting you with a alpha." Winston said with his head down.

"Humphrey would always protect me and we're the leaders of a pack now so we're safe." Kate said trying to persuade her dad.

"Well Humphrey would leave you after the pups were born because there's too much responsibility." Winston said trying to get her daughter to understand.

"Humphrey would never do that!" Kate yelled now completely angered.

"I will stay by Kate forever and it's right for you to think that just because you don't trust me!" Humphrey yelled which made Winston angry.

"I will not be told what is right and what's not right from an omega!" Winston said to Humphrey.

"I am not just an omega now! I'm now an alpha too!" Humphrey barked back. "Maybe you don't remember that."

Winston had had enough of this and he lunged through the air claws extended going for Humphrey's throat but missed after Humphrey dogged it. Before Humphrey could do anything else Winston had pinned him but in a heartbeat the alpha that was standing at the entrance lunged at Winston knocking him off of Humphrey. Eve knocked off the two alphas on her to help her mate. She knocked the wolf off of Winston and the two took a defensive stance.

"You two should leave now!" Humphrey said through his teeth.

"And if this Jack ever comes here then he will be taken as an intruder!" Kate said.

Winston and Eve walked out of the cave and left going back to Jasper.

"Well that's over." Humphrey said calming down. "Let's hit the sack."

Ever one settled down to sleep and soon everyone was soon fast asleep but that didn't last all night.

_-Four Hours Later-_

Humphrey was woken up by Kate nudging him. He got up and looked at her still sleepy and she looked like she was in pain and Humphrey knew exactly why. He immediately woke the alphas and told them to get Catharine fast. They took off kicking up dirt and taking off over the ridge. Humphrey tried to comfort Kate until Catharine got back. She had to go through pain for awhile until they finally got back with the pack healer. She ran into the den to help Kate as Humphrey walked out. When he walked out there he saw all of the alphas asleep from all the running they did. Humphrey waited for what seemed like hours until her heard Catharine call him in. When he got inside he saw two beautiful pups laying next to Kate.

"Wow" was all Humphrey could say.

There was one boy and one girl. The boy was a lot like Humphrey with blue eyes but had silver streaks on his sides and his paws were tan. The girl also had Humphrey's eyes but was tan with silver on her ears.

"What should we name them?" Humphrey asked.

"Let's name the boy Silver." Kate said.

"Perfect and we can name the girl Katie." Humphrey said looking at there pups.

The two were now parents.

**That chapter was pretty good. Please review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	20. Scary Story Time

**Hey everyone it's Halloween so this chapter has a scary story in it and my motivation for this story has dropped so bad that I just want to quit at this story really bad I don't know why! I mean I like it how everyone's reading it and I'm getting a lot of views but guys help me out. Any way the story being told is a short story that I wrote in Language Arts but I wanted to cut parts of it out for graphical parts and I wont put that in this story since it's not T.**

It was a week after our two favorite wolves became parents. Katie became an omega like but very protective like Humphrey. Silver became an alpha like Kate but enjoyed having fun. The two became a big handful for Kate and Humphrey but they made sure they were raised well.

It was a rainy day so everyone was inside their dens except Humphrey and the pups wanted to go outside in the rain but Kate wouldn't let them. Jacob, Luna, Humphrey's friends, Cando, and Hutch were in the den with them for the day so they weren't bored. Since they were inside the den all day the omegas entertained everyone with jokes and they played games so it was a pretty good time together. Eventually the pups fell asleep for the night leaving everyone else to talk.

"Well since the pups are asleep I can tell everyone a story." Jacob said with a mischievous grin.

"All right let's hear it Jacob." Humphrey said as everyone sat down. Kate and Humphrey laid down next to each other and everyone else sat around Jacob awaiting the story.

"Alright there was a young wolf around the pups age that went through the woods with his friends. They began to talk about a cave where no one who stays in would ever come back… ever. Eventually they dared the pup to stay the night at the cave for the whole night and since he was a stupid omega he accepted it." After Jacob all the omegas yelled at the same time "HEY!".

Jacob chuckled to himself but was soon smacked upside the head by Luna and Kate but Kate hit him twice once for Humphrey and another time for Katie. After that Humphrey's friends went up to him and smacked him upside the head too. Cando walked up to Jacob and just stared at him for awhile and out of no where smacked him just because he felt like it causing everyone but Jacob to laugh.

"Ow sorry now back to the story." Jacob said. "The pup walked over to the den at around midnight for the dare. As he walked in he could smell death and blood but went in anyway. He chose a spot in the back of the den and laid down to sleep which wasn't a good idea. Before he fell asleep he felt steady breaths on his neck. He slowly turned around to come face-to-face with a demonic wolf! The wolf had red soulless eyes filled with evil with jet-black fur darker then the darkest night with wings like a bat. The pup was unable to move because he was terrified but the wolf didn't need that. Before the wolf attacked it smiled evilly letting out an evil laugh and then it lunged. Instead of a short easy death it was long and painful. The wolf bean smashing the bones in the pups body and soon tried pulling his arm off. The pup screamed and pleaded for mercy but for nothing. Soon the wolf tore his body to pieces leaving no piece bigger then a paw. The pup was never seen our heard of again. It is said that the demon wolf seeks around this area searching for another victim." Jacob said finishing the story. **(remember left out very disturbing parts)**

Everyone was now terrified and was shaking in fear. No one but Luna and Jacob were fine even Cando was scared.

"Is the story true?" Hutch asked in a shaking voice.

"I don't know." was all Jacob could answer. "Well we need to go see ya." soon Jacob and Luna ran through the monsoon back to their den.

"Alright everyone back to your own den, now." Kate said not showing that she was scared at all. Everyone ran back to their dens and as soon as everyone left Kate ran to the back of the den and laid down next to the pups shaking. Humphrey saw how scared she was and laid down and curled up around her protecting her and the pups making her feel safer.

**All done with chapter 20 and please help give me motivation to finish story and review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	21. Unwanted Visitor

**Hey guys 4 more chapters to do before Saturday.**

Kate woke up feeling someone poking her. She ignored it which was the worst mistake she could make because soon she heard two words that lead to two wolves on her.

"WOLF PILE!" the two yelled before jumping into the air and landing on top of her.

Se couldn't help but start laughing. It was apparently Humphrey and their daughter in training Katie. Humphrey an Katie were too busy laughing their heads off to get of so Kate was stuck under there until they calmed down. Humphrey was the first to calm down but Katie was still laughing so Humphrey had to take her off so Kate could get up.

"Good Morning" Humphrey said nuzzling her. "Good morning mom." Katie said after she stopped laughing.

"Good morning but that wasn't a pleasant way to wake up." Kate said. "Yet it did wake me up. It looks like your already teaching Katie how to be an omega."

Yup I'm going to make her a great omega." Humphrey said proud of himself.

"Wait!" Kate yelled before looking around the den worriedly. "Where's Silver?"

"Don't worry he's fine." Humphrey said assuringly. "Hutch is outside with him."

They walked outside to see Silver trying to take Hutch down playfully like he was a caribou. Hutch was clearly letting him win by laying on the ground acting like he was pinned.

"Hey Hutch could you watch Silver for about an hour I want to do something with Kate." Humphrey said to Hutch as Silver stood on top of him.

"Sure I wouldn't mind got nothing else to do today." Hutch said and went back to playing around with Silver.

Humphrey walked with Kate and Katie for awhile until they came across Humphrey's friends.

"Guys I've been looking for you. Could you watch Katie for awhile teach her to be an omega but no log sledding!" Humphrey said as his friends simply nodded.

After getting someone to watch he pups Humphrey led Kate towards the top of a hill.

"Humphrey where are we going?" Kate said wondering where they would b going.

"Here." was all Humphrey needed to say because Kate knew exactly what he meant.

On the top of the hill was a log sled pointing down a huge hill and Kate knew that they were probably going to finally go log sledding again.

"Really?" Kate said hoping she was right.

"Yup get in." Humphrey said pointing to the sled.

They both hopped in awaiting the pure exhilaration from the speed. They slowly leaned forward and the sled started sliding down the hill at top speed. They yelled and hollered all the way down enjoying the ride flying off slopes and dodging trees. They launched off one more slope and landed into the creek.

"That was great!" Kate said jumping out of the creek.

Before Humphrey could agree Cando ran through the bushes panting and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Cando what happened!" Humphrey said worried.

"Patrol… jumped… eight wolves…" was all Cando could say before he passed out.

"Quick put him in the creek." Kate said as she began to pick up Cando.

They through Cando into the shallow creek and waited until they saw him resurface.

"My patrol was jumped by eight wolves and I got them back to the territory with no one hurt badly but I thought I recognized on of them, from Jasper." Cando said as he resurfaced.

"Cando go get our pups with Hutch and my friends and put them in our den with all the other omegas and tell Hutch to meet us at Jacob and Kuna's den." Humphrey said quickly before taking off with Kate close behind. They ran straight to tell Jacob and Luna about the attack but ran into them on their way there.

"Guys we got a patrol jumped and we need to find them." Kate said panting for breath.

Jacob and Luna ran to get everyone while Humphrey and Kate ran to Jacob and Luna's den to meet Hutch. When they got there they saw him sitting there with four other alphas there. Without a word Hutch led the alphas to Humphrey and Kate and they all ran to search. The pack didn't have to search long because soon they caught the trespassing wolves and brought them to the prison den where they would confront the four leaders.

On arriving at the den they saw Jacob and Luna standing inside with ten other alphas for back-up.

"Who are you!" Humphrey yelled since wolves attacked wolves in the pack and for trespassing.

One alpha stepped up looked at Kate and Luna before speaking. "Which one of you two are Kate?" he said.

"Why do you need to know!" Kate snarled.

"Well, I'm Jack." he said causing Jacob and Luna's jaws to drop and when they turned to look at Humphrey they saw Humphrey outraged.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Humphrey boomed in the den shocking everyone.

"For reasons you shouldn't know since you're an omega and don't ask how I know cause it's easy to tell that you are one." Jack said before turning to Kate. "Your Kate aren't you."

"Yes I am now I told you to stay away!" Kate snarled.

"Well I was coming anyway and it seems that it's true that you married a worthless omega instead of an alpha." Jack said smirking.

Humphrey began growling again and taking a step towards Jack. Jack took a defensive stance ready to fight but before that could happen a voice came from outside.

"Mom dad?" Silver said walking in with Katie behind him.

Humphrey and Kate turned around to see their pups walking in scared and confused. Jack saw this and grabbed Kate while Humphrey turned around but whipped his head around when he saw Kate grabbed out of the corner of his eye. Jack held his claws to Kate's throat ready to kill her.

"Mom!" Silver and Katie yelled.

"Anyone move and I kill her!" Jack yelled as him and his team began walking to through everyone out the den. "Everyone stay here as we go or you can say your last goodbye to her." After that he smacked Kate in the back off the head knocking her out and they ran off taking Kate with them. In seconds everyone in the den chased them down and slowly began to catch up. Eventually Jacob stopped everyone.

"Jacob what!" Humphrey yelled angry since they stopped. Jacob didn't answer and just howled which caused Jack and his team to turn around. Before Jack was able to kill Kate Jacob's four best alphas dropped out of the trees quickly killing the alphas with Jack and knocking him away from Kate's unconscious body.

"Your dead Jack!" Humphrey yelled as he led everyone pilling onto him each biting and clawing each ounce of life out of him. After everyone got off the noticed that Jack's body was now a completely bloody mess. Humphrey looked up at the four alphas that saved Kate's life and walked over to them.

"You four are in my debt forever and thank you so much." Humphrey said but the lead of the four stepped forward.

"No need, it's something we were supposed to do." he said as he lead the rest away back to the rest of the pack.

Humphrey saw the pups running up to them and over to Kate's body.

"Dad, is she gone?" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"No, she's completely fine just sleeping." Humphrey said. "Let's go home and don't look over there." Humphrey said pointing over to Jack's torn apart body. The pups did as they were told and began to walk home.

**Longest chapter I have ever written. Jack is now dead and Kate wasn't killed since I wouldn't do such a thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	22. What Happened?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I decided to make the story a little longer then I wanted it to be. I'm still not completely sure but I might go to 50 chapters. Also chapter ideas will be able to come easier now because the laptop is in my room where I can lock the door and knock off a 1,000 word chapter in about 45 minutes when it would usually take me an hour and a half from all the distractions. Well enough of me here's the story.**

Kate woke up alone inside of the den. She frantically looked around the den searching for Humphrey and the pups but to no avail. It was dark outside with a strange eerie fog hanging low making visibility impossible. She really didn't want to go out there but she needed to find everyone. She slowly stood up and walked out into the forest in search. She could smell an odd smell lingering in the air but couldn't think of what it was until she saw it. Bodies laying everywhere with pools of blood around them. Some of them were killed easily but most had terrible deaths like one with his head cracked open and another with his chest torn open as blood pooled around him. He walked into Jacob and Luna's den to see their terrible fate, they were torn apart by their limbs and died from lose of blood. This was too much for her so she ran as fast as he could. She didn't know where a long as she was away from there.

Kate sat down in front of a tree as she took in everything around her. She could see some more wolves laying next to a log. She walked over to it to see Humphrey's best friends with their throats torn out next to a log sled. See the trio made Kate remember one thing, where was Humphrey and the pups? Kate jumped up and ran to where she woke up trying to find her family but no one was there. She ran to where she saw most of the dead wolves and checked everyone of them but none looked like her missing mate and pups. Kate was stumped, she couldn't sniff them out from the bitter smell of the blood lingering in the air. Then it hit her, the prison den. Kate ran as fast as she could to find them hoping they were alright. When she arrived she braced herself for what she was about to see. She walked in and saw something that smashed her heart to pieces, the pup lay dead on the floor with their stomachs torn open. Kate broke down in tears as she hugged her pups crying in their fur wondering who would do such a thing to them. As she cried about her dead pups she could hear paw steps outside along with some laughing but it was a cold laugh. She saw ten wolves enter the den but they were only silhouettes so she didn't know who they were.

"Look who it is!" the wolf who appeared to be the leader due to his size.

"Who are you and what did you do to everyone!" Kate screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks like a faucet.

"You care about everyone else but him?" the leader said as two wolves dragged a beaten and bruised body.

Kate didn't know who it was due to the blood. It was all over the body so she couldn't make out the fur color. She walked up to the wolf and turned it over to reveal Humphrey. Kate stood riveted from shock as she saw her mate in this condition. Kate's heart turned to dust from the sight of him and she broke down crying into his neck as her tears cleaned the blood from him. Kate just cried there in his fur as the wolves laughed evilly at what they had done.

"Don't worry, you will soon join him." the wolf said as all the wolves walked towards her but she jumped over them and ran from the den desperate to get away. She didn't stop running even though her legs hurt but she urged herself to keep running. The tears in her eyes were blinding her vision as she ran and she ran straight into a tree. She laid there in pain both physically and emotionally. Everyone around her that she loved was dead. She cried from the pain that those unknown wolves caused to her since she was unable to do anything. As she cried she heard growling coming from everywhere but couldn't see anything due to the fog. Soon she was surrounded by about thirty wolves each about twice her size.

"Your so stupid to think you could escape us!" the leader growled. "Now we're going to kill you slowly and painfully just like your pathetic omega mate!"

Kate watched as the wolves slowly closed in on her and she closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

Kate opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the den entrance awakening her She slowly stood up feeling her head throb in pain. She walked out of the den to see everyone still there happy and not concerned about anything. She was overjoyed to see that everything was fine but where was…

"Kate!" Kate turned her head to see Humphrey running over to her with the pups close behind. "Mom!" they yelled as they ran behind Humphrey.

Kate embraced them in a hug tears running down her cheeks.

"Kate you've been out since yesterday but why are you crying?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm just glad you guys are fine." Kate rubbed noses with Humphrey and her pups grateful they were fine but why did she have that dream?

**Why did she have that dream? I don't know but I do know that the next chapter we will see two old faces and tragic will strike. Please Review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	23. They're Back

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I got a new Xbox and I've been trying to rank up online and complete campaigns on games… again.**

After Kate had regain consciousness, she wouldn't leave Humphrey or the pups anywhere. After having that terrible nightmare she was scared to leave their side. This began to worry Humphrey since Kate usually wasn't like this. Sure Kate cared about them but she wouldn't even let Humphrey go over to see his buddies. She treated the pups even worse. She made them stay in the den all day while she sat in front of the den. Eventually after a week of it Humphrey knew he had to talk to her.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked. They were sitting in the den after it got dark.

"Ya Humphrey." Kate answered.

"You've been really protective for the past couple days and I want to know why." Humphrey said seriously.

"Well, fine." Kate said sitting down. "I had a terrible nightmare about…"

After Kate explained the whole thing it left Humphrey wide-eyed.

"Why would you dream about that?" Humphrey asked curious why she would dream about such a thing.

"I don't know why I would I?" Kate said.

"Well we're fine nothing is going to happen to us alright." Humphrey said comforting. "No let's get some sleep."

Humphrey and Kate laid down next to the pups drifting off as two familiar wolves walked further into the territory.

Humphrey was woken up by someone poking him which was the most annoying thing to him since he was trying to sleep.

"Whaaaaat?" Humphrey asked quietly as he got up and then he realized it was Hutch who woke him up.

"Uh well, I'll just say it, they're back." Hutch said before walking away.

"Who's back?" Humphrey thought as he got up and began walking towards the direction Hutch went. After walking for awhile he realized that he was going to end up at the prisoner den. He began to walk a little faster so he could see who it was, decide what to do with them and go back to sleep. When he arrived he saw ten alphas standing outside guarding the entrance. Humphrey approached one of them and asked where Jacob and Luna were.

"Someone was sent to get them so they will be here shortly." he answered.

Humphrey sat down and waited for the two to arrive which didn't take too long since their den wasn't too far. When they arrived they looked like they were about to collapse from being so sleeping.

"Let's get this over with." Jacob said sleepily as they walked into the den.

When they went into the den they weren't surprised at who they saw at all. After a couple of days after they left Winston and Eve were back.

"Humphrey, we need your help." Winton said sternly.

**Okay that was the shortest chapter which I think was bad but that's all I could do at the moment so sorry but late tonight I may post again.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	24. The Decision

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had to finish a project and I had a lot of homework but that's not the only reason. I have also been lazy about posting but like I said, my motivation is failing on this story. And lastly, people keep asking when I will start "A Jealous Alpha". Now at first I wanted to take this story to 40 chapters, but I'm stopping at 30 but I may come back after and work on it a little more once I finish the next story but no promises.**

"Why do you need my help?" Humphrey asked slightly angered. Just a couple weeks ago they had tried to rid him from Kate's life and replace him with an alpha. And she barely knew him!

"Well the northern pack has kidnapped all our omegas and are wanting us to go to war to get them back." Winton said worried that Humphrey may not give any aid in their problem even though he had the right to be furious with them.

"So you want our pack to come to Jasper and fight a war against the north?" Humphrey said crystallizing the situation.

"No, we just want to get you to bring a couple of omegas down to try to talk peace between the packs and to talk to Garth. He too wants bloodshed for the north invading but the only thing holding him back is Lilly." Winston said. He started to see Humphrey's mood lighten up which gave him hopeful thoughts but it quickly changed in a flash.

"No." Humphrey said flatly and walked out of the den not caring of their problem. Sure if they had never thought of such a heartless idea he would've helped in a heartbeat but he wasn't ready. They could turn around and try to stab in the back again.

"I think you two should leave tomorrow alright, no staying past midday. I want you gone by then." Jacob said also mad. Sure it didn't happen to him but it happened to his brother-in-law, and though he hadn't know him no more then half a year but he still cared about him. He then walked out of the den with Luna close behind who shot an angry glance at Winston and Eve as she followed Jacob out of the den leaving the two alone except for the guards in front of the den.

Humphrey laid in the den alone the next day in heavy thoughts. Kate had the pups outside with Luna spending some time together while Jacob was out hunting. Winston and Eve were escorted out of the territory awhile ago without the news they were hoping on. Should he have helped them? He sat there in the den constantly fighting whether to help or not. He was switching between both sides constantly. The heavy thoughts were causing his head to hurt. Soon his head began to spin and his vision began to blur and soon he slipped out of consciousness.

Humphrey was standing in a too familiar place. He could remembered every little spot, every little pebble of this place, it was Jasper. All the familiar scents flowed through his nose bringing back good and bad memories of his home where he was born and grew up. He began walking around examining his surroundings and letting his mind refresh itself. He began to trot towards the dens in hope of finding some familiar faces but as he neared it he began to smell blood. This made his mood switch from calmness to fear as he began running to the nearest den in hope of see someone there okay. He ran in and every muscle in his body froze from the scene before him. There were two wolves laying on the den floor, dead. His mind was screaming, "RUN!" but he couldn't move, he was riveted to the ground unable to move. A twig snapped causing his head to spin around facing Winston and Eve's den. There was a wolf slowly limping out of the den but then collapsed to the ground letting out a small whimper.

In a flash Humphrey was at the wolf's side trying to aid him. Seeing this injured wolf made his heart to beat with sorrow. He turned over the unfortunate wolf to reveal Winston, beaten and bloody.

"S-S-Sir?" Humphrey stuttered as he saw his father-in-law slowly slipping over the edge of life about to give out at any moment.

"Humphrey… it's all our fault, we shouldn't have done those things to you." Winston said weakly. The pain was shooting through his whole body with every breath.

"No, I should've helped you all but I was letting a grudge hold me back." Humphrey said holding back the tears trying to brake through his eyes.

"Stop Humphrey, don't beat yourself up about this, it's not your fault but all I want to say is I'm sorry." Winston said before breathing in deeply one last time and then his body fell limp.

Humphrey began crying on Winston's lifeless body. His heart felt like it had been torn out of him. He was extremely upset about his decision about ignoring their pled for help. If only he had helped, all of this would have been stopped, never to happen. As Humphrey cried, a bright light shined into his eyes blinding him from seeing anything.

Humphrey's eyes shot open as he realized it wasn't true, it hadn't happened, yet. He jumped up and shot out of the den straight to Kate and Luna who were standing outside the den. When they saw Humphrey run out to them it made them wonder what was so urgent.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate asked worried what was troubling her mate.

"Kate, I'm going to Jasper."

**There I have now updated my story and I feel pretty happy about it. I will probably be able to update everyday on break except for Thanksgiving. Anyway, leave reviews guys, I'm not getting much anymore and I really want to know if you guys are liking my stories or not.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	25. Planing the Trip

**Hey everyone I made a short chapter and I'm sorry about it but I will post longer one tomorrow.**

"What! Why?" Kate asked shocked about the sudden news. Just a minute ago he wanted to lay in the den and do nothing for awhile and now he was running up to her saying he was going to Jasper.

"I'm going to Jasper because they're at war and want me to talk peace between the packs." Humphrey explained. He left out most of the details but to him that wasn't important right now. "I need to leave as soon as possible but I'm not going alone."

"Ya, your right, I'm coming too." Kate said. "I'm not letting you go over there and possible get killed without us there."

"But Kate…" Humphrey started but was rudely cut off by Kate.

"No the whole pack has to go Humphrey. We can't stay here relaxing when your off fighting a war with another pack back in Jasper." Kate scorned.

"Fine." Humphrey said and walked away, but he wasn't mad, he was thinking. "She isn't always this protective." Humphrey thought quietly to himself. "The only other time she was like this was when…" It then hit Humphrey like a stampede of caribou. He turned back to Kate so he could sort this out.

"Kate is this because of that dream you had?" Humphrey asked but Kate just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Kate tell me." Humphrey demanded.

"Ya." she said quietly so only Humphrey and her could hear.

Humphrey realized she just cared about everyone being safe so he didn't mind. It actually made him glad that the whole pack was coming along with him. He walked past her with a smile as he headed towards the feeding grounds to meet up with Jacob. When he got there he saw Jacob and three other alphas dragging two caribou towards him.

"Well looks like a good hunt." Humphrey said as they dropped the caribou at Humphrey's feet. They began panting from all the hard work they did to get the pack's lunch.

"Ya, just took some time to drag here and it took a lot out of us." Jacob said panting heavily. "What do you need?"

"Well, we're bringing the pack to Jasper." Humphrey stated which caused Jacob's jaw to drop to the floor and stand motionless.

"You were so mad at them awhile ago and now your going to help them?" Jacob said both confused and shocked. He was so confused his head spun. To him, the world made no sense anymore.

"I changed my mind okay!" Humphrey said almost in a yell which caught Jacob off guard.

"Um… alright…sure?" Jacob said unsurely. Be didn't want to upset Humphrey anymore then how he already was. But what did make him change his mind? He decided to drop the thought and simply walked over to notify the pack of the news.

**Once again sorry about extremely short chapter but I cant think straight right now. Tomorrow the chapter will be twice as long and will be about them on the trip to Jasper and arrival.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	26. The Journey Begins

**Hey I did say that I was going to update awhile ago but something happened that put me down in the dumps so I didn't feel like updating so sorry. Also, I changed my mind. This chapter will be about the trip and the next chapter will be arriving at Jasper.**

Word of the trip soon spread across the pack like a wildfire. Everyone was debating whether it was a good idea or not if they go. Some thought it was too dangerous for the young wolves but others were more selfish and cared about themselves before the pups. Some wanted to stay in the territory since they didn't like the idea of traveling but Kate gave a direct order that everyone must go. Many disliked that but they obeyed anyway since she was one of the pack leaders. Soon everyone was ready to start the long journey to Jasper and it would take much longer with the whole pack since its more feet to make sure keep up and they were unable to take the train. The train may not have enough open carts and if not, everyone would be cramped into one cart with the fear of someone falling out the open cart and no room to move or sleep.

Humphrey, Kate, Jacob, and Luna met up with the rest of the pack who were waiting at the feeding grounds for instructions. All the wolves were chatting to one another about the on-coming trek and some just talked about other stuff. As the four approached the crowd, they all drew their attention towards them awaiting what they needed to say. Since Humphrey was the one who knew all about why they were going, he needed to speak to the pack without anyone else. Although, it was going to be difficult for him since he was an omega and wasn't used to all the attention or public speaking.

"Uh…well we're going to…" Humphrey started nervously. He was having stage-fright and everyone could clearly tell it too. He sat nervously in front of the pack stuttering with fear until he felt someone sit next to him. He turned and saw Kate sitting there with him for comfort. Suddenly all his fears washed away and was replaced with courage since he wasn't alone and felt better. "We are going to take a long journey to Jasper park that won't be easy. It will take some time to get there but as long as we stay together and keep moving, we'll get there in maybe a week." After saying this some wolves began to murmur saying that it was longer then they thought or shorter then they thought. Humphrey lifted his paw and the crowd once again grew silent. "I know it will take awhile to get there and it is dangerous, but they need our help now and we will help now. So no turning back, or your turning your back on them in their time of need. And if they are killed, then you can sleep every night thinking, 'It's my fault they're dead now since I didn't want to help." Humphrey finished his speech and sat there observing the pack as they talked to one another and sat in heavy thoughts and soon they all began to stand up ready to leave on the dangerous journey.

Soon, they were on their way to Jasper with the four pack leaders at the front guiding the way for everyone else like a light in the dark. They made their way closer and closer to their destination until night came. The group began to stop for the night huddling up next to each other to sleep or talking for awhile quietly. Jacob and Luna along with the rest of the pack were excited, they didn't expect the trip to be this easy. They walked a day without any problems whatsoever. But Kate and Humphrey knew better, they had gone through this journey and it isn't easy. Especially since they haven't seen all of it while they were on the train or in the trailer. Soon everyone began to drift off into sleep leaving only a couple awake.

"Psst, Kate are you still awake?" Humphrey whispered quietly so he wouldn't wake anybody.

"Ya, why." Kate answered without turning over.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen since everyone is letting their guard down about the trip." Humphrey whispered.

"Humphrey, we'll be okay alright." Kate said quietly as she turned over to face him. "We're going to make it." She leaned over rubbing noses with him briefly before slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber. Although, Humphrey wasn't as fortunate, he was dreaming of the pack being slaughtered on the trip to Jasper leaving no one alive.

Humphrey opened his eyes to see the pack beginning to wake up and ready to start moving again. As he laid there Silver and Katie ran up to him and dropped as much as they were carrying over to him. Since they were still only pups, the piece each brought were fairly small but since they each brought one it seemed like enough for him.

"Thanks kids." Humphrey thanked as he began to eat the meat. As he ate, he saw Kate, Jacob, and Luna walk over.

"Well as soon as he's done eating we can start moving again." Luna said as Humphrey glanced up from his meal.

"Wait, everyone is waiting for me?" Humphrey asked as he continued to eat.

"Ya so hurry up so we can go." Kate urged. It didn't take much long before he had finished his breakfast and the pack began moving again.

Everyone began the day in a happy mood due to the fact they had false thoughts about the trip. They were all happy enjoying the new sights and smells until their moods finally changed. In front of them was a river, but not some average river, it was huge! It would take forever to get everyone across but they needed to do it.

"Everyone, we are about to cross a river so I need all the alphas to go in and help others get across." Kate said as she jumped in along with all the other alphas. The river was deep but thankfully the current wasn't strong so it wouldn't be incredibly difficult for them. One by one they jumped into the river and began swimming across. The pups were carried on the alphas backs to the other side as the omegas swam across with a little help. Soon everyone was ashore but the alphas still in the water on their way across. Now only Luna and two other alphas were left in the water and were close to getting across until a branch with thorns crashed into the river landing on Luna. "Luna!" Jacob yelled and then jumped into the river. The thorns tugged at Luna's fur and scratched her so she was unable to swim. Just as Jacob was about to reach her Luna began to sink under the water's surface. Jacob acted fast and dove under her and lifted her above the water as he swam back to shore. When they got onto dry land, they began to carefully pry the thorns from her fur allowing her to move freely again.

"Let's not do that again." Luna said panting heavily as she nuzzled Jacob.

**It took me three days to type this chapter since I only got like ten minutes each of those days to work on it because my family was using my computer. Anyway hoped you liked it. Now review or I will lose all motivation in this story and end it here. I know I said I don't update on how many reviews, but my motivation is gone and the only thing helping me move on is reviews.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	27. Not A Good Arrival

**Hey guys back for chapter 27! Now only 3 more chapters to go but I might need to go to 31 to end the story well. Then after, I will start my next story that many people have been waiting for.**

The trip didn't go any better after they had crossed the river. They hardly ever had time to rest since enemy packs were in the area, they hardly ran into any water, and their was nothing to eat. The pack was completely miserable. Nothing was fun for them on this trip. Even the omegas were miserable and they're the ones who always have the positive attitudes. Almost everyone wanted to head back and give up. All they said was "this is suicide let's go back" or "we're going to die out here" from the trip. This was beginning to aggravate the four pack leaders. All they were caring about was themselves, not about anyone else but them.

Soon Kate was about to lose it from the constant complaining. She couldn't stand it at all, to her they were worse then pups! Kate was about to spin around and give them a piece of her mind when something stopped her, it was a familiar smell from somewhere but she couldn't tell until she heard Humphrey yell it out.

"We're almost there!" he yelled over the loud complaining. This made everyone's mood change completely, now they were eager to continue on so they could finally have some relief. Their pace began to quicken with every step they took and soon they were less the a mile away. Howling Rock was now in sight and the valley wasn't too far either. Now, everyone started jogging as they began to reach their final destination. Soon they came into the valley seeing the sunshine layer across the tall grass and the tall green trees that were all too familiar.

"Finally! We're here!" cried Luna as she collapsed onto the ground exhausted and relived. Soon everyone followed since they knew they were done with walking, no more traveling for awhile until they were going to go back. They all thought they were safe, but they only thought. In a heartbeat, they were surrounded completely with wolves on each side blocking any chance of escape.

"Stop! We're here to help you!" Humphrey yelled as approached a wolf.

Before Humphrey could explain anything else, one of the wolves jumped at Jacob pining him to the ground. Although it would show them slightly more hostile then they were, he jumped out and grabbed the wolf and slung him back at two wolves.

"Stop attacking us!" Kate yelled at the wolf who just attacked Jacob but earned herself three deep scratch marks in her face. The pups screamed and hid behind Humphrey as they cried but Humphrey didn't stand there anymore, he lunged straight at the wolf who hurt Kate and clawed him straight down his stomach. After Humphrey had attacked Jacob gave the order to attack and soon, the once peaceful valley was now a war zone. Everyone was fighting, even the omegas. The battle attracted every wolf from their dens in the pack drawing more and more spectators. As the fighting ran on, a powerful voice echoed across the valley alerting everyone to stop immediately and look over. There stood Garth and Lilly walking over to where the patrol and Humphrey's pack stood. When Garth and Lilly saw Humphrey and Kate they were shocked not only to see them but to know why they were attacking.

"Guys, it's nice to see you but why are you attacking us?" Lilly asked.

"We aren't attacking at all." Kate said as she glared at the wolf who left her face scarred.

"We were defending ourselves." Luna said as she stood next to Jacob.

"Your wolves attacked first." Jacob snarled.

"Your friend here was the first to attack, not us." a wolf said defending themselves.

"You clawed my mate and you think you can get away with that without almost getting killed?" Humphrey yelled completely angered. "You're lucky you don't have your head ripped off right now!"

"Is this true?" Garth asked wanting a true answer.

"Ya but they're trespassing." the wolf said in defense.

"But you shouldn't attack on sight!" Garth said now angry at his patrol. "Back to the dens, I will speak with you all later."

Soon all the wolves left leaving the beaten and tired visiting pack alone with Garth and Lilly.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about this, they were never supposed to attack you." Garth apologized.

"Ya but it's so nice to see you guys again." Lilly said as she hugged he sister.

"Ya, I'm happy to see you too Lilly." Kate replied accepting the hug.

"Well we didn't come to just visit you guys, we heard what was going one so we came to help you." Humphrey said as he searched for the pups. "Also, there are some more people we need you two to meet." Humphrey motioned for Jacob and Luna to come forward along with the pups. "First, this is my sister Luna, and her mate Jacob." Garth and Lilly gave their greetings and turned back to Humphrey as the pups stood in front of him. "And this is Silver and Katie, me and Kate's pups."

"Aww, they're so cute!" Lilly said as she observed her nephew and niece.

"Ya well you can adore them later cause we are really tired and want to sleep." Kate said as she walked up to Lilly.

"Sure we have a lot of dens for all of you, come on." Garth began walking off to the dens with Lilly.

Humphrey began following them but stopped when he saw Winston standing back a few feet with a smile that said, 'thanks'.

**There now, this story may need to go to 31 chapters and maybe even 32 so ya. Please review.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	28. A Hope For Peace

**Hey guys I'm finally back to writing! Sorry I haven't been updating lately but it was because I lost all motivation in my writing so I stopped but now I'm back. Now enjoy chapter 28 of 31!**

Everyone had finally settled in at Jasper awaiting for the two packs to meet, the North and Eastern-Western pack along with the pack from Idaho. They had been waiting for three days for a response from the North. It was about midday and everything was going slow until a loud strong howl filled the territory making everyone to freeze.

"Everyone, to the north border! The north is here!" Garth yelled from the main alpha den.

The pack ran quickly north to the pack border for the meeting.

"My pack, as we planed!" Jacob yelled as the alphas from Idaho ran a different direction.

"Jacob, what are they doing?" Kate yelled as they continued running.

"Nothing, just keep running." he answered as he ran ahead of her.

Upon arrival, there were about twenty alphas there but looked like the size of four of the average wolves combined. An old but powerful looking wolf stepped out from behind the two biggest alphas and appeared to be the leader.

"Why have we been called here Garth?" the old leader asked with a dominating voice.

"Ryan, we need to talk peace about this! We can't go to war!" Garth yelled.

"Why can't we? My wolves want blood." Bryan answered.

As the two leaders continuously argued Humphrey noticed one thing, where was his pack?

"Jacob, where's the pack?" Humphrey asked

All Jacob did was stand silent looking at the northern wolves suspiciously.

"Just give back the omegas Ryan, they don't deserve to be treated as prisoners." Lilly pleaded.

"I'm sorry my dear, but that can't happen. I think you should be disposed of now." Bryan soon had an evil grin attached to his face as half of the eastern-western pack betrayed the others and quickly pinned them to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!" Garth yelled as one of his top alphas held him down.

"Well I talked to some of your alphas as I captured the omegas and it seems that one of your alphas were killed by your so called friends here." Bryan said pointing to the four leaders of the Idaho pack. "Most of the alphas in your pack saw that as an act of war but you refused to go to war with them. This made them quite angry so, they decided to join us to terminate both your packs." Bryan finished as he observed the pinned wolves.

"Well this isn't going to happen." Jacob said as he howled and his pack soon jumped out and aided the losing pack.

"Well don't think you have the upper hand." Bryan began to laugh evilly as the southern pack charged from behind surrounding the cornered pack.

"The south also wanted blood shed so I thought they would love to join us in this war." Bryan said as he approached Garth. "Looks like you lose."

Garth let lose all his rage and quickly swiped his claws across Bryan's throat causing blood to pour out. Everyone was shocked at what just happened so Humphrey took this to their advantage and charged to the unprepared southern pack followed by his pack along with the survivors of the eastern-western out of the area. They broke through the lines of the southern pack easily and soon began running towards Idaho.

"You will pay for what you have done!" one of the rebels yelled as they ran back to Idaho.

**There done with chapter 28. And to hopefully please all of you guys, once I reach chapter 31 and end the story, I will do A Jealous Alpha and then my next story and finally after that, I might make a part 2 of this story**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	29. Tragedy Strikes Again

**Hey sorry guys, I was going to update yesterday but we never went home while we were out of town so I finally got a chance to update and this is coming from my new laptop.**

The two packs wondered closer to Idaho like zombies. They were hungry, tired, thirsty, and injured. After escaping Jasper, the three enemy packs had been attacking them while they stopped to rest, taken food caught by them, chasing them from water sources, and just attacking for fun or for revenge. The number of wolves that they started with was around 56. But from the past events the number of wolves had dropped to 31 and 12 were fatally ill. Among the 12 ill was Mooch, one of Humphrey's best friends, Katie, one of Humphrey and Kate's pups, and Kate. Although her being a well fit alpha, she was one of the worst sick and weak through the journey making everyone nervous about one of their leaders dying. Everyone was constantly caring for the sick and wounded but Humphrey was the busiest having to care for Katie and Kate. Jacob, Luna, Silver, and Kate's parents tried to help Humphrey out.

Eventually, the exhausted pack reached Idaho but was still a day's journey to the territory. But the trip that has now taken 12 days had costed now 29 lives leaving only 27 left. Among the dead was Salty after an attack from the enemy, Cando after saving Hutch from a collapsing tree in a storm, and sadly Winston had passed away from old age. This had affected everyone but mainly the wolves from Jasper, the leaders from the Idaho pack, and the pups. Kate and Eve had cried for hours but Humphrey was too shocked to show any sign of sadness. He brought his pack to try to help Jasper and Winston from being killed since he was like a father to him.

Once they were about two days from the territory, tragedy struck. The packs were slowly walking in silence to the territory for safety as Humphrey was in the back helping Kate walk along while carrying Katie on his back. But, Jacob and Luna were there with him in case they fell behind. Although this is what would be done usually when walking, Kate was feeling completely different inside, she was feeling worse.

Her head was spinning crazy fast as she was sweating like mad. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked and her breathing was coming in big fast breaths. She could tell something was coming so she knew she had to quickly alert Humphrey.

"Humphrey, I feel like-" before Kate could finish her statement, she collapsed to the ground not breathing.

"KATE!" Humphrey was quickly searching for any vital signs.

Soon all the wolves were standing around trying to see what had happened. Catharine was soon brought up to try to find out what was wrong with Kate. She checked for vital signs also and soon discovered the sad truth.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry, she's gone." Catharine slowly walked through the crowd leaving Humphrey kneeling before his dead mate with 27 eyes on him as he lost it. He cried like a new born pup next to Kate's body curling up in a ball crying his eyes out as all of his friends and family approached and began to morn alongside him. Silver and Katie came up and began to cry next to their mother too as Eve and Lilly sat behind crying over a lost family member. Soon all the wolves lifted their heads back and began to howl over a lost pack member. Even after they howled the mourning continued. The packs had stayed there for the rest of the day since they were too upset to continue. It was about three hours since the death of Kate and Humphrey was still lying there crying the same as how he started, uncontrollably while curled up in a ball. The pups had already fallen asleep from crying and the pack members slowly began to follow in a deep slumber. Soon all left awake was Humphrey who was now sobbing silently and Garth who sat a few feet away watching Lilly sleep in deep thought.

"I can't believe Kate is gone. I can't believe even a strong alpha like her is able to die out here but Lilly is still healthy, what if it was Lilly instead?" Garth thought about this knowing that he would be in the same state Humphrey is in now. He thought about all the sadness in losing a mate and knew that it would be one of the saddest things that can happen to him. He began walking to where Humphrey laid sobbing.

"Humphrey, I'm so sorry what happened, I never knew that it would turn out like this with Kate gone." Garth sat next to Humphrey looking at his dead sister-in-law as Humphrey finally picked his head up.

"I know you are. She was the only one I could ever love. She was so nice, caring, and she was the sweetest wolf I ever knew." Humphrey had begun to tear up again after thinking about her.

"Ya, she was a great wolf and you two were perfect together just like me and Lilly." Garth said. "But you can't cry about her for the rest of your life, you've got to move on but I'm not saying to forget about her. You can always remember her forever and she's always in your heart."

"Alright, thanks Garth."

"No problem, now let's get to sleep, we still got to led a pack to safety." Garth then turned around and walked back over to Lilly and fell asleep.

Humphrey curled up next to Kate in deep thought. "Is this how it's supposed to be?" he thought. He then nuzzled Kate and closed his eyes slowly drifting off into sleep. Although, before he did, he heard a voice in his head.

"It will not stay like this for long, she's not gone from here."

**Well another chapter complete in my story and the story is about to come to an end but after this there will be two more stories and then a possible sequel. Also, I would like to wish you guys a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	30. A Miracle

**Hey guys I'm posting another chapter already! This is going to be chapter 30 to the 31 chapter story.**

Humphrey's eyes shot open as he heard wolves growling and fighting. He shot up to see what was going on, they were being attacked again. He jumped up in search of his pups looking around frantically when finally he spotted Silver protecting Katie from a southern wolf. He quickly came to the rescue and knocked the wolf over and quickly slashing his throat.

"Silver, Katie, come on get over here." Humphrey ran back over to Kate's carcass and stood over it protectively. "Katie, get between me and Silver."

Humphrey and his son fought back to back protecting Katie and Humphrey protected Kate. Wolves fell from pain or death grasping hold of them. Blood stained the ground and fur on wolves. Humphrey hated the battles. He hated seeing the blood, the dead wolves, friends and family being attacked. The sounds hurt his ears and always scared him, he just wanted it to stop, he just didn't want to hear anyone scream anymore. As if his thoughts were answered, the Southern, Northern, and rebels retreated back but why? Suddenly, more growling was heard and as Humphrey turned his head he saw something he never wanted to see again, it was their rival pack. Sadly, the fighting didn't cease, it continued to rage on. To make things worse, the packs from Jasper returned to continue fighting. All three sides fought viciously until each drew back from drastic losses. Luckily, the Idaho pack lost only two wolves while their rival pack lost a quarter of their wolves and the Southern-Northern lost about half their wolves.

"Quick two wolves follow or rival and discover where they're territory is." Jacob ordered as two alphas ran off in the direction they took off.

Eventually, they returned with shocked expressions. "They're in our territory; it's only about a mile from here." This shocked everyone since their rival pack was currently in their territory making them need to stay here for the night.

"Humphrey what should we do? Humphrey?" Luna looked around for her brother until she saw him lying next to his mate's body.

*Back to Humphrey*

Humphrey was lying next to his dead mate but not letting his body touch her. He hated that ice cold feeling her body had and he kept his nose buried in his paws so he didn't smell her body slowly rotting. Luna walked up to Humphrey and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Humphrey, we should bury her now." All Luna got in response was a low growl.

"NO! I'm not going to bury her!" Humphrey growled as he pulled his dead mate into a hug but something was odd, her body wasn't cold anymore. He was stood up and sniffed her, no bad smell. He quickly checked for a heartbeat and he could hear a faint beat.

"Catharine, get over here!" Humphrey searched frantically for the pack healer until he spotted her tending to a wound on Hutch.

He quickly ran over and explained Kate's condition. She ran over and also checked for a heartbeat and heard the faint thumping.

"She's alive, but how!" Catharine was now completely confused. "It doesn't matter; bring her to a creek or river."

Humphrey picked up Kate on his back and began running to the territory since there was a creek that ran through it. He stopped right outside the territory near the creek and slowly set her down in the water. So far nothing happened, but after about five minutes, he saw her ear twitch.

"Kate? Kate?" Humphrey began saying her name and gently nudging her. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened.

"Humphrey, is that you?" Humphrey pulled her into a hug catching Kate off guard but she accepted the hug. "What was that for?"

"Kate, you were gone, as in… dead." Kate was shocked to hear this, to her it just felt like she was sleeping for awhile which felt great considering she hadn't gotten enough sleep in awhile. "Well, it doesn't matter, at least I'm back." Kate pulled Humphrey into another hug before they began to walk back to the packs.

Upon arrival, everyone cheered as family and friends came up and hugged Kate after somehow resurrecting. Everyone was happy to see her, especially her pups. The pack still mourned over the death of the two wolves that they lost and began thinking of a strategy.

"Alright, we got two packs that want to kill us and we only have 25 wolves left while in total they got about 82 wolves." Jacob said summarizing the down look on things.

"Ya great job trying be positive Jacob." Kate said.

"We stand no chance at all against 82 wolves without help." Luna stated as they all realized the truth.

"Well, I know who can help us but it's really risky." Humphrey began getting looks from everyone until they realized who he meant.

"Humphrey, we can never trust them!" Kate exclaimed shocked that her mate would consider that.

"We have no choice so I'm going right now." Humphrey got up and began walking out of the den with Kate behind him. "No Kate, I'm not risking losing you again. Stay here."

Humphrey began walking to their territory that their rival had taken from them. Upon arriving, he was immediately jumped by several wolves and they pinned him with ease.

"Stop, I need to speak with your head alpha." The wolves continued to growl at him but escorted him to their head alphas den. Inside there was the same wolf that had lead an attack on them that caused him to become a prisoner.

"What do you want!" he growled angrily.

"Well the wolves that attacked our packs was a pack that was originally two packs and half of one of our befriended packs. Both our packs have a low number of wolves against them." Humphrey said which caused suspicion.

"What are you getting at?" their leader asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend right? So why don't we join together to fight of this outsider pack?" Humphrey became nervous after asking this since the leader glared at him without saying anything but finally he spoke.

"You should leave now so you can rest for when you try to survive." With that the guards led him out of the territory with no clear answer.

**Chapter 30 complete and the next chapter will be the end to this story for now.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	31. The End of the Beginning

**Alright it's finally come! The end to part 1 of Kate and Humphrey's New Life! More info about the prequel will be at the end of this chapter and I decided to use a track from the Alpha and Omega soundtrack in the final chapter so hope you enjoy it!**

Slowly walking back to the pack, Humphrey had no clear answer if they would have help from Ryan's pack or not. His biggest guess was thinking that it was no since he was told that he would have to try to fight to survive as long as he can. Thoughts ran through his head of Kate and his pups. What if they don't survive and does? He would never be able to see Silver grow up to be a great alpha and lead the pack, see Katie grow up and be an omega just like him, or ever see Kate again. Never would he be able to move on like that without any of them. Thinking about this brought tears to his eyes thinking of the pain he would live with. It would be like when he lost Kate on the trek here but worse.

He slowly walked up to his mate, his sister, and brother-in-law trying to think of a way to tell them the news. "Should I just tell them they said no?" he thought quietly to himself. "Maybe I should just tell them they never answered." He finally came up with his answer and walked up to the three eagerly awaited his answer.

"Humphrey, are they going to help us?" Luna was scared to hear the answer to her question thinking he would say no.

"Well… he never gave me a clear answer." After Humphrey said this all their faces dropped.

"What did he tell you?" Kate asked clearly worried about the upcoming events.

"All he told me was to rest so we can try to survive." Now there was silence between the four. They were too deep in thought to say anything else. Finally, after gathering the courage, Jacob spoke out.

"Well, we have no choice but just try to survive as long as we can. We need to stand together and fight them off as much as we can." After that, the group dispersed walking off in their own directions.

Humphrey and Kate sat together with their pups spending as much time together.

"Mom, Dad, what are we going to do?" Silver asked cuddling next to her parents and brother.

"We're going to try to fight for as long as we can." Kate said nuzzling Katie.

"If not, just remember that your mom and I love you both very much." Humphrey said. "Now get to sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Humphrey and Kate laid there with the pups until they drifted off. In the pups minds they were dreaming of fighting alongside their parents in the war. After they were sure the pups were asleep Humphrey and Kate began to walk around the area trying to spend the last few hours they had with each other. They started walking around in silence just enjoying being together until Humphrey finally broke it.

"Kate, I was thinking, what if we won't make it back and we never see each other again?" Kate was shocked to hear her mate say such a thing in the situation they were in.

"Humphrey, we're coming back. Don't worry about that." Kate said. She rubbed noses with her mate for a brief moment.

"Kate all I want you to remember is that I will always love you. Through the worst times, and the best times, you will always have a place in my heart and without it; my whole world would begin to fall apart. You and the pups are my whole world and without you guys than I have nothing to live for." Kate began to form tears in her eyes from what Humphrey just told her. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Humphrey…that was so sweet!" Kate said sniffling. "I will always love you too and never will I leave your side no matter what happens, you're everything to me. I love you Humphrey."

"I love you too Kate." The two rubbed noses and savored the moment together.

"You know Humphrey, you know what we should do to complete the moment?" Humphrey had that goofy grin on his face and he knew exactly what she meant.

The two climbed up a large boulder and sang their beautiful song for the entire world to hear. Their wonderful song seemed as if it could soothe the moon itself into a peaceful state. Even from the past events and even the ones to come, the two filled the air with their song showing their love for each other. Soon the two's song had ended and they began to stare into each other's eyes.

"Kate, even if our lives may end tomorrow, as long as our family is together I'm happy." Kate embraced Humphrey in a tight hug before they made their way back to pack.

The whole pack woke up before dawn and prepared for battle. Every wolf sick or healthy, old or young, and alpha or omega, all would fight for their lives. Everyone only had ten minutes to eat some caribou caught earlier and it was barely enough for everyone in the pack. Each and every wolf began walking north to a large clearing with mountain walls nearly completely around the entire area. They stood riveted to their position as the four leaders came before the 25 remaining wolves.

"Everyone, today we shall fight to the death, we probably will not make it but we will try to fight off this outsider pack for all those who have been killed or died by their cause." Jacob yelled to everyone preparing them on the battle.

"We have asked Ryan's pack for help but we have no clear answer so they are unlikely to come." After Luna informed everyone about this everyone began to murmur questions to one another.

"They are most likely going to be everywhere so kill any wolf that attacks you." Kate said after Jacob had finished and allowed Humphrey to say something.

Soon after Luna had spoken Humphrey walked up which caused everyone to go silent. "There will be chaos out here so if you are unsure about killing the wolf allow him or her attack first. Now, prepare yourself."

Every wolf stood in silence watching the tree line on the other end of the clearing for anything that moved. No one dared to say anything as they awaited their enemy. Soon after a good hour, the northern pack came into view with the southern pack close behind and the rebels from Jasper. The two packs came close and close together until they stopped about 25 meters from one another.

"The time has come for your pathetic excuse of a pack to come to an end." Kyle the now leader of the northern pack was at the head of all the wolves from Jasper looking straight at the pack he was about to wipe out and in less than a second the clearing had turned into a warzone.

Kate and Humphrey stood alongside their pups as they fought ferociously side-by-side. It seemed as if every rebel wanted Humphrey dead for killing one of their own. They tried surrounding the four but only to be killed by a quick slash in the throat or torn open chest. Their small group seemed unstoppable against any wolf that dared to come near until five wolves from the northern pack charged them causing them to separate and then attack each of the five wolves one at a time due to the fact each wolf was twice the size of an average wolf. The first wolf wasn't very hard to take down. The pups took out his hind legs as Humphrey and Kate pinned him and tore his chest open. The second wolf wasn't as easy, each time they tried getting at him they would get a swing from a paw. Finally, Kate and Humphrey came in from the front and back to distract him while Silver clawed him in the throat. As soon as Kate turned around she saw teeth come flying at her. She was able to duck but the wolf grabbed her by the scruff and tossed her to the side.

"No, Kate!" Humphrey jumped in front of Kate protecting her as Silver and Katie stood behind him. One by one more and more wolves came at him each giving him a good claw mark. Eventually, one wolf got a lucky blow and clawed him straight across his face dazing him from the blow.

As Humphrey lay on the ground he saw his pups smacked on their heads knocking them out instantly. He saw Kate getting clawed in the face and all he could do was stand and watch as he was pinned by another wolf. The wolf began to snicker evilly before the wolf reached down and bit down onto Humphrey's throat slowly chocking him. The wolf began to smile as he felt blood surge into his mouth. Humphrey's vision began to fade as he was deprived of oxygen. Slowly he faded away until something caused the wolf to release his grasp on him. He began grasping for air as he sat up. As he sat up, his vision still hadn't focused but he could recognize the voice.

"We didn't come to fight the war for you!" When Humphrey's vision restored he noticed Ryan standing there with the wolf dead at his feet. Before Humphrey could thank him Ryan took off.

Humphrey quickly helped Kate on her feet before turning their attention to the pups. "Kate your condition is worse than mine; go back with the pups to our territory. GO!" Before Kate could argue, he got four other alphas to bring her back. Right before Kate left, she quickly nuzzled Humphrey and whispered, "I love you." And with that Kate limped off while the four alphas carried the pups behind her.

Humphrey quickly ran over to Jacob and Luna where he helped them kill another wolf. "Humphrey, go help Ryan!" Luna yelled as she pointed towards Ryan surrounded by 8 wolves. Humphrey sprinted over to help Ryan out by quickly pinning the first and snapping his neck and took a defensive stance next to Ryan.

"You think we can take them?" Humphrey asked looking over their opponents.

"Only one way to find out." Ryan and Humphrey than charged at their opponents ready to kill.

The two began tearing apart the wolves like they were caribou carcasses. They were careful to watch each other's blind spots and help each other. As another wolf charged Humphrey, he side stepped the attack which made the attacker fly into Ryan's jaws. The next wolf easily pinned Ryan from behind and was about to clamp his jams around his throat but before it was able to happen; Humphrey clamped his jaws around the opponent's neck suffocating him. After seeing the first couple wolves be killed before their eyes struck fear into the two's opponents. After seeing they didn't even get a scratch from the wolves that had just been killed, they took off running.

"Ryan, we need to end this now before we lose anymore wolves." The two looked towards the leader of the northern pack who was in charge of all three packs they were fighting. "Shall we?" Ryan led the way through the gruesome battlefield clawing a few wolves here and there until they reached the leader who had about four dead wolves lying at his feet. Humphrey heard Ryan yell in anger and when he turned to look at him he saw him kneeling before a dead wolf that looked similar to him.

"You killed my brother! Now you will die!" Ryan lunged towards the leader claws extended wanting to see his blood coat the ground. Before Ryan could even touch him he was knocked aside against a rock breaking a rib. While the leader faced Ryan, Humphrey was able to bite his stomach causing great damage. As the leader was howling in pain, Ryan was able to grab hold of his ear and ripped it off causing blood to pour out.

"I've had enough of this!" the leader swung his massive paw into Humphrey's head knocking him aside and grabbed Ryan by the neck in his jaws and used his forelegs and began tearing into his chest and stomach. "Now you can join him." Ryan was then thrown to the ground and he was being clawed in his chest, stomach, back, face and pretty much anywhere else that the claws made contact. Humphrey could hear Ryan screaming in pain from the clawing which caused Humphrey to jump onto the leader in a heartbeat. He released every bit of anger in him from when they were chased from Jasper to now. It didn't last long until Humphrey was thrown off and pinned beneath the northern wolf's enormous body

"After you're done, I'll kill the rest of your pack and your pups and your mate. I will kill all of you mercilessly." Humphrey tried desperately to get free from the leader's grip but to no avail. He waited as his death came. However, before the claws came across Humphrey's throat, the leader collapsed from atop Humphrey and held his hind leg in pain and noticed it was bent in an awkward position. Then he saw Jacob standing there trying to pin the northern leader only to receive three massive claw marks across his face causing him to stumble backwards. Luna then came from behind and bit into his back making blood to surge from the wound. Luna was thrown off with ease and landed hard on her foreleg causing a snap to fill the air causing her to yelp in pain.

"That's it! I'm going to kill your pack leader." the leader put a paw down on Humphrey's chest keeping him from moving and raised his paw over his head ready to bring it down onto his exposed throat. Just as the leader brought his paw towards his throat, he began to gurgle and shake, than blood began to pour onto Humphrey's chest confusing him. "Don't touch my mate!" Humphrey then saw Kate peak her head around the dying wolf and drop his motionless body to the ground.

"Humphrey, thank goodness I came in time." Kate helped Humphrey to his feet and hugged him.

"You couldn't have come a better time." Humphrey said as Kate released her grip and then he remembered. "Ryan!"

Humphrey and Kate quickly checked Jacob and Luna happy to only see Luna with a broken arm. Although, when they checked Ryan's condition he was worse than any of them. He was losing blood fast. He was cut badly in multiple places making it impossible to help him. When the reality hit them they knew he was about to die.

"Well guys, I'm not going to be here much longer so I just want to say that I'm glad we were able to fight together. I'm sorry about everything and I just need you to do one thing. Lead the rest of my pack for alright?" Ryan slowly then began to close his eyes.

"No Ryan come on you can make it!" Humphrey tried his best to encourage him but to no avail.

**VERY IMPORTANT!**** (A/N) Listen to this track from the A&O Soundtrack while you read the next part. It's called requiem for Kate but it's just for effect. **.com/watch?v=iqz52nSjCk8

Everyone circled around the body of the dead leader of the pack that fought bravely alongside them. The leader that once led his pack to kill them now was their friends. They had fought and bleed together in battle and now their leader lay dead before all of them. It made no sense to anyone that he would die after having such a change of heart. Everyone began to lift their heads back and howl their sadness to all letting all know that they had lost a great wolf. Seeing others beginning to howl caused everyone else to join in and the air was gradually filling with more voices. Soon everyone but the four leaders were howling since they were too upset to do anything such as howl but they dearly wanted to. But soon they leaned their heads back and howled their sadness with their allies releasing their sadness. All now knew that his death was going to always be remembered as a very sad moment.

Soon they had left the gruesome battlefield back to the territory where they were tended to their wounds and searched for lost family. Kate and Humphrey walked up to their old den where they found their pups waiting for them with Hutch. Kate and Humphrey were both filled with great joy seeing their pups in no harm and that they were all still together. Jacob and Luna came by to check on Kate, Humphrey, and the pups to see they were all fine with nothing too serious. Kate had a couple bruises and some cuts but Humphrey had cuts on his stomach and chest with three claw marks on his face but they weren't so bad and the wounds on both would heal in time.

"I'm so happy to see that were all fine." Luna said as Katie tried wrestling her to the ground.

"Ya see guys, I knew we would be fine." Kate was curled up next to Humphrey as they watched Silver join in and try to take Luna down.

"Careful you two, your aunt Luna has a broken arm but I think that your uncle Jacob is fine." Humphrey laughed as he saw his pups tackle his brother-in-law in a matter of seconds.

"Your pups are pretty strong." Jacob said between his laughing as the pups bounced on him.

The rest of the day was the pack resting after the long and bloody battle. Each wolf was brought from the clearing of the war and buried somewhere but Ryan was buried right in the territory's field. Everyone would always remember this day that two rivals were able to stand together and fight for their territory and live on in peace.

**Well everyone, Part 1 of Kate and Humphrey's New Life is finally complete! Part 2 will not be called Kate and Humphrey's New Life pt 2 or anything similar. I will name it something that will fit the story and it will begin after I finish two or three more stories I will work on then I will start part 2. Now, I spent over three hours on this since my siblings kept bugging me and they were watching a show I liked plus I needed to eat dinner and lastly friends kept needing to talk to me so it took me awhile to do this but I don't care. I do this to share my stories about A&O and for you all. I'm thinking on taking a break tomorrow before I start A Jealous Alpha but not sure,**

**See Ya For The Final Time This Story, 18matthew2**


End file.
